Cursed Child
by The Lone Arcanum
Summary: Lots of beat-ups and murders have been happening in Tokyo City lately. Who could be the culprit of such madness? PPGzXRRBz. Rated T. CH.12 IS FINALLY UP! Sorry it took so long guys. Oh, and I'm a DISCLAIMER! I don't own PPGz!
1. Preview Before The Story!

Hello, I'm new in writing stories for fan fiction so I don't have many ideas yet. I just got the idea for this story while I was dreaming about it for months! I don't know whether or not I should even call this a chapter, because this is more like a small preview. Like in the movies. Oh, well. Enjoy reading. (I highly doubt it.)

_I DO NOT OWN PPGz_

:( And I barely own the idea either. (I came up with it while reading a whole lot of detective and murder manga stories. In fact, this fanatic is more like made from a whole bunch of parts from a whole lot of stories put together! Though there are some parts that I made on my own).

* * *

_A small, four year old girl is crying alone in the dark. She is in the corner of a room. She is by herself._

"**Why? Why did it have to be me? Why? Why couldn't I have been normal?"**

Then she looks up and screams, **"No! NO! NOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

Finally, she an evil smile appears on her face, **"But you know you can't escape." **she says quietly almost laughing.

* * *

_Opening theme song: (I put this here since I sort of felt weird not putting one. To here what the song sounds like, just check the bottom of this chapter. The song is the first opening of the anime called "Blood+. I did this while on a short 2 days notice, so I'm very sorry if it isn't that good.)…_

(Instrumental part)_ (During this part, it shows the sunset going over Tokyo city. Night time is slowly beginning to turn into day.)_

hitorikiri kurayami no naka

kimi no namida no _(From "Hitorikiri up to this point, you see the screen facing towards the sill-in-sunset-mood, red sky. Then you see the words "Cursed Child")_

imi o shitta _(At this point, it then shows the words disappearing and the screen turns back onto Tokyo city. The sunset has now ended and it is now day time. Then all of a sudden, the peacefulness is interrupted with a big robotic monster that is attacking Tokyo city.) _

negau hasho fumidashita kedo

dade mo kizutsuketaku nakute _(From "negau" to this point, it first shows Blossom attacking the monster with her Yo-yo. Then it shows Brick lashing out his Beyblade at the monster. Then it shows Bubbles blowing her bubbles at the monster. Then it shows Boomer throwing pebbles and other rocks with his slingshot at the monster. Then it shows Kaoru whacking the monster with her hammer. And then, finally, it shows Butch hitting an energy ball with his bat at the monster. Then it shows the whole screen going blank with light from the energy ball. I should also mention that the PPGz and RRBz are also shown with their new uniform, which I will show in the later chapters. They are not wearing the old ones.)_

umi wo wataru kaze wa kyou mo

mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni _(From "umi" to this point, the focus of the screen is turned to the blue sky. But then, by the time of the word "ni" the screen moves to the grass…)_

kokoro wa doushite ugoki dase nai _(At this point, the screen has finished moving to the grass. It shows Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Moharu, Minoru, and Kenji all lying, in a circle, with their eyes closed, on the green grass. The grass is being gently moved by the wind. The screen is zooming at them. I should add that they are in their new summer and spring time school uniforms which, I won't mention until the next chapter.)_

(Intrumental part) _(At this part, it shows 4 different slides. Each slide appears after every beat just like the slides that are shown in the Blood+ original opening. Only this time, it shows Momoko and Moharu posing and smiling in one slide. Then it shows Miyako and Minoru posing and smiling in another. Then it shows Kaoru and Kenji posing and smiling in the third slide. And finally, it shows the Professor, Ken, Peach, the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum in the last slide smiling. Again, the PPGz and RRBz are in their normal forms and they are wearing their summer and spring time outfits. Since I'm still deciding on what the boys will be wearing, I really won't describe what they look like until one of the VERY later chapters.)_

donna unmei ga matte irun darou _(During this part, it shows the kids' eyes opening and then, it shows all of them standing up. Just to let you all know, they just woke up, so they aren't really smiling AT ALL.)_

kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto _(Then it shows Momoko's belt and Moharu's watch blinking, which is quickly followed by a light. Then it shows the PPGz and RRBz all flying happily in the sky.)_

kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru _(During this part, it shows a VERY dark figure standing alone, holding a stick in its hand. The background is also pitch black. All you can see are the figure's gray demon eyes. Then it shows the figure only slightly moving its head to one side.)_

kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru _(At this point, it shows the figure breaking the screen with the stick. Like a broken mirror, you can only see part of the figure's face in each empty space that there is between the cracks. In this case, it is 4 empty spaces and you can only see the figure's gray eyes. On the figure's eyes, you can only see one tear slowly dripping from the eye. To get a clearer picture of what this part looks like, just check the bottom of this chapter.)_

furi shikiru aozora no namida _(Shows the PPGz and RRBz running on the roof of a building. By this time in the opening, it is already night time.)_

itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo _(Then it shows the PPGz looking surprisingly at a mark, the Cursed Child Blood Mark, that is left marked on a side of the roof. Then it shows the PPGz and RRBz looking seriously at the dark night sky. Then the screen turns to the night sky as well where it shows a bunch of crows flying towards the full moon.)_

* * *

_Well what did you think? I know it was probably boring. Can't blame you. Don't worry. The next chapter after this will be much better. I'll try to update soon. Wish me luck writing._

Anyway, here are the site addresses and extra information for today. Remember to take away the *...

Go to this link to find the opening song of "Blood+"...

*http*:*/*/*www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch*?*v*=*QRoBJN6HmLc*

Then go to this link to get a clearer image of what one of the parts of the opening looks like. This is a video that I found on YouTube. Just go to about the 2:36 part on the video. I sort of liked that part after I saw it and it sort of never left my mind. I have to thank the makers of Lain and the person who had the brilliant idea to put the AMV based on the video game version along with the opening song. Otherwise, I would have never known. Just imagine the figure all black, imagine the background gray, imagine the gray deamon eye with the tear, and everything should be ok...

*http*:*/*/*www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch*?*v*=*X7lSc7ETMOs*


	2. New Day and Tokyo High!

_Hello! I'm back n.n I said that I'd try to update soon. Firstly, I wanted to say Thank-you to all those that had have given me those very nice reviews. Thank you very much; I will try my best to write well. Secondly, I wanted to point out that the first few chapters will probably be something in which I call "Explanation Chapters". But I'll try to put some action before I get to that part. Let me tell you a little secret to why it is taking me a while to write the first part: When I was day dreaming about this story, I did not day dream it 1st part to last part... I daydreamed it last part to first part! Anyway, again Thank you for all the nice reviews, it made me very happy. _(:

* * *

_Quote before the chapter: _**In 19 hundred 36, John Fereny laid these bricks. I want to wish you lots of luck, 'cause if you're reading this you're stuck! **

* * *

Continuing on: _It has been 6 months since HIM was defeated. The PPGz are now 14 years old. It is their first day of high school..._

* * *

"Kaoru," yelled Kaoru's younger brother Shou. "Wake up Kaoru! You're going to be late for school!"

Kaoru grumbled as she started to wake up. "Shut up Shou! I heard you already!" Kaoru slowly got out of bed and started (with much dislike) to put on her uniform.

Kaoru really hated school. High school made no difference. On the other hand, she hated high school even more than how much she had hated middle school! One of the reasons being was the uniform. Since Kaoru was a tomboy and not a girly girl, over the summer she had repeatedly tried to get the boys uniform. She always got the same answer, NO! After many failed attempts, she had finally given up. She had to admit however, that she was happy it was not pink. The girls' uniform was mostly a theme of black, white, and grey. Same thing went for the guys. (For more information, just check the bottom of this chapter.)

As Kaoru was putting on her uniform, she had already settled for a knee-length skirt. Even though Kaoru had the choice of a mini skirt in her room drawer as well (thanks to her mom), there was just no way that she going to wear it. The only thing that she could hate more than a skirt was a mini skirt. Kaoru also put on ankle-length socks and black shoes. Even though her hair was already grown a little to the point wear it could solidly touch her shoulders, she still kept it spiked up. She also still wore her PPGz belt in case of an emergency. Although HIM was defeated, the other monsters still liked to cause havoc in Tokyo. But Kaoru didn't mind much. At least it gave her a reason to have fun in the middle of classes. As soon as she was ready, she grabbed her book bag and headed straight for downstairs.

* * *

"Ohayo," Kaoru said once she had finally gotten downstairs. As always, she headed for the fridge to get her milk carton. Then she stretched and did her manly pose and then drunk the milk carton dry. She would usually feel more relaxed after doing this, but today it wasn't much help. Being in a skirt was making her feel really uncomfortable. Her mother was no problem. She was smiling her usual smile as always. Her father, her younger brother Shou, and her older brother Dai were a different story. Being used to having only seen Kaoru in tomboy cloths since first grade had started, their stares were really bothering her. Kaoru could have sworn that their eyes had popped out of their heads once she had come into the kitchen. Kaoru wasn't much surprised though. The first and last time that she had dressed in a skirt to go on a date with a guy whom she had dumped afterwards because he was all muscle and no male pride, her father who had seen her had been in nearly the same reaction. In fact, he had lost his balance and fell off the pole on the wrestling ring! He still won though.

Either way, Kaoru just grabbed some toast, grabbed her scooter (which her famliy had decided give to her as a present for graduating from Middle School since due to the skirt she couldn't ride her skate board to and back from school anymore when she wanted to, but she sometimes did walk), and headed out the door.

* * *

"Ohayo Kaoru-chan!"

"Ohayo." Kaoru had no need to guess who it was who had called her. She knew those voices anywhere. Surely enough when she turned around, Momoko and Miyako were already catching up with her. As much as Kaoru sometimes found them annoying, they were close friends. The reason was mostly because they were all PPGz. If that had not been the case, Kaoru would have had never befriended them in the first place due to their girly personalities.

As guessed, Momoko and Miyako were both wearing a mini skirt. Both of them really hadn't changed much. The only difference was that Momoko's bow was shorter and Miyako's pig tails were longer to the point where they went a little below her shoulder. Momoko was still the same girl who loved sweets and was boy crazy. Miyako was still the same girl who loved cute cloths and who boys were crazy for. They also had their belts on. They also hadn't forgotten how cute Kaoru looked after every time that she had worn a skirt last year, so they had a habit of always trying to make her wear one every now and then. As always, unless she seriously had to, Kaoru always found a way to escape that fate one way or another. Still, that didn't stop Miyako and Momoko from trying.

"Isn't this great desu~wa? It's already the first day of school desu~wa." Miyako said.

"I'm so happy. I can't stop thinking of all the cute senpais that I will meet. I can imagine all the love times that I will be having when I get my boyfriend this year. (Told you she was still boy crazy)" Momoko added.

"Momoko, you won't get a boyfriend for as long as you live." Kaoru stated.

Momoko was now getting very angry. Miyako knew what this meant. A long pointless argument was going to happen, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Summer vacation was so great, I went shopping every day and got very cute cloths desu~wa." Miyako began.

"I went to eat sweets everyday. I am so happy. I had a great time." Momoko said, beginning to calm down.

"I spent my vacation playing sports and wrestling. (She hadn't told them about how she had tried to get the boy's uniform.) I can't believe summer vacation is already over." Kaoru said.

"Well, at least we all managed to finish all of our summer homework." Miyako commented _desu~wa_.

"Oh no! My summer homework! There are still a couple of problems that I wasn't able to finish!" Momoko stated.

"Don't worry. You can copy mine desu~wa_._" Miyako said.

"Just what to expect of Momoko." Kaoru said calmly.

"And what is that suppose to mean? I'm sure you didn't finish all of your summer homework either." Momoko said back angrily.

Kaoru was still calm and now she was grinning, "Guess again Momoko, my summer homework is already all done."

With that being said, Kaoru skated up ahead to the school, leaving behind a very worried Miyako and a very steaming Momoko.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? I'll try to see if I can put Kaoru in any girly cloths. Next chapter will come soon. I think that it will be small though. Oh well. Isn't fanfiction wonderful?_

_P.S. If you didn't understand the quote that I put before the chapter, don't worry about it. It is just something that I like to do every now and then. I'll be putting more of them from now on, but I'll try to see if I can make the quotes go along with the story._

* * *

_Oh, and here are the images that I was talking about and remember to take away the (*)..._

This is what the Girls' Spring-Summer Uniform looks like. Please make sure to read the author's comments…

*http*:*/*/*kaorubc101z*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*Spring*-*Summer*-*School*-*Girl*-*129589425*

This is what the Girls' Fall-Winter Uniform looks like. Please make sure to read the author's comments...

*http*:*/*/*kaorubc101z*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*Fall*-*Winter*-*School*-*Girl*-*129829658*

This is what the Boys' Spring-Summer Uniform looks like. Please make sure to read the author's comments...

*http*:*/*/*kaorubc101z*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*Spring*-*Summer*-*School*-*Boy*-*130209067*

This is what the boys' Fall-Winter Uniform looks like. Please make sure to read the author's comments...

*http*:*/*/*kaorubc101z*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*Fall*-*Winter*-*School*-*Boy*-*131218536*


	3. First Day Of School and RRBz!

_Well finally here I am at chapter 2. I am very happy with the reviews. You are all very nice. I think I was a little wrong when I said that this chapter would be short. Turns out that it might be the next chapter that will be short. Oh well, enjoy reading._

_Quote before the chapter: _**Almost every wise saying has an opposite one, no less wise, to balance it.**

* * *

_Continuing on: The PPGz are already in class. They don't know what is waiting for them up ahead…_

Kaoru was already in her chair and right on time for class. The bell had just rung and she was lucky since she had had a hard time putting her scooter in her locker. The teacher was already taking attendance…

"Aiko (Hey I'm making these names as I go along ok.)" The teacher said.

"Here" said a random girl.

"Benjiro" The teacher said next.

"Here" said a random boy.

"Kaoru." the teacher said after saying a couple of names.

"Here" Kaoru said.

"Miyako." the teacher said after saying a couple of other names.

"Here desu~wa." Miyako said politely.

"Momoko." The teacher said next.

"Here." Momoko said.

After that the teacher finished the rest of the names on the attendance list.

The teacher was now beginning to introduce herself, "Hello class. Now let me introduce myself. My name is Mrs. Suzuki. I will be your teacher for the rest of this year….."

Just then three boys appeared in the front door. The whole class looked at them. One of the boys spoke.

"Yo teacher, sorry we're late."

Mrs. Suzuki looked at them. Sure she was a little disappointed that they had barged late into her classroom just as she was making her introduction speech, but since it was the first day of high school, she decided to let them into the classroom without a punishment. Plus, she had also heard that she was going to be having three boys in her class who were new in Tokyo. These three were probably them.

* * *

_Story interruption- Subject: Character Description..._

Before we continue, I think that it would be a good idea to describe the looks of Mrs. Suzuki (Just incase some people are getting ideas in their minds of her as an old, skinny, strict, widowed, and angry-looking lady.)

When it comes to personality, Mrs. Suzuki is a little more like the PPGz's before teacher, Ms. Keane. She is easy-going, sometimes clueless when it comes to secrets, and is mostly optimistic. Like Ms. Keane, she is also young, very pretty, is not easy to anger, and when she talks, she speaks in a pretty girly voice. Unlike Ms. Keane though, Mrs. Suzuki is already married and has a husband who she gets along with very well and a son who is about 5 years of age.

For her looks, Mrs. Suzuki has a white skin color and is not too short, but not too tall. She wears a white straight skirt that reaches to about a little past her mid-thigh, she wears a long-sleeve white blouse, a gray vest over that, a black tie, and has black slippers on her feet. Mrs. Suzuki has brown eyes and she wears black glasses. She also has brown hair that she keeps in a small cute bun on the back of her head with her long bangs showing in front of her face. Her hair bangs go to about her shoulders.

_Anyway, I was beginning to imagine her as an old, strict, lady. I wrote this just in case some people were thinking the same thing._

* * *

_Continuing on:_

"Boys may each of you please tell me your names and introduce yourselves to the class?" Mrs. Suzuki asked.

The three boys turned around to face the class room.

The first one that spoke was a boy with orange spiky hair and red eyes. He was holding a hat in his hand. He also looked like the type of guy who was all childlike and had no manners. He mostly looked like he was a guy who had a street-like personality.

"Yo, my name is Moharu Li. My favorite color is red and I like to read comics."

The second one spoke next. He had blond hair that was also spiky and blue eyes. He also more childlike than his brother, but unlike Moharu, he looked like he also had at least some manners.

"Hello, my name is Minoru Li. My favorite color is blue and I like to draw."

Finally, the third boy that spoke had black spiky hair and green eyes. He also looked like he was a bit more mature than the other two. His voice sounded especially mature when he spoke, unlike Moharu and Minoru whose voices sounded very much childlike. Yet, he also looked like he had some mischief under his sleeves.

"My name's Keiji Li. My favorite color is green and my favorite this to do is to play video games."

Everybody in class was then looking at them. The boys were wondering if they were worth being friends with, while the girls were wondering if they were cute enough or not.

Mrs. Suzuki finished writing the names down.

"Well, thank you boys for introducing yourselves. Now let me see. Where to put you?" Mrs. Suzuki said thinking. "Ah yes, boys, you are free to sit in those seats over there by the corner."

The boys went over to their seats which were on the other side of the room, far across from the Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.

Mrs. Suzuki then went on to making her introduction speech.

During the middle of class, just as everybody was during the time of reading class, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru started to feel their belts vibrate. They knew what the sign meant. A villain was causing trouble in Tokyo.

"Suzuki Sensei, we have to go to the bathroom real badly!" Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru all said at the same time.

Mrs. Suzuki looked at them strangely, but she just let them go anyway. "Very well, you may go."

The three girls thanked the teacher and headed outside.

The girls went to the roof and transformed.

"HYPER BLOSSOM" Momoko yelled.

"ROLLING BUBBLES" said Miyako.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP" yelled Kaoru.

"THE LOVELY FIGHTING SCIENCE LEGEND, POWERPUFF GIRLS Z." All three then said at the same time.

Their uniforms had also changed during the summer. The skirt and top still looked the same except for the fact that it now had a zipper and that they now wore shorts with the skirt (much to Kaoru's great joy). The top jacket is what now looked different. The same short-sleeve jacket that they had had with their uniform last year was now a long-sleeve jacket. Their belts had also changed color. To go along with the school uniform, the professor had changed the belt color and made it a bit more white, but the girls still had their buckles in their signature colors. They also had a different kind of glove on one hand. And their weapons were a bit bigger and had also changed color. (I would go into more details but that would just waste time. Just check the bottom of this chapter.) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all got their communicators and called the professor.

"Girls, a giant monster is attacking Tokyo, stop the monster!" The professor said.

"Don't worry Professor, we're on it!" Blossom assured. "Let's go girls!"

The Professor was in the lab with Ken and Peach.

"Papa… I mean Professor, do you think we should send them to help too." Ken suggested.

"I guess we should." The Professor agreed. "The PPGz were bound to find out sooner or later. Peach, call them."

"Rowdyruff z da wan!" Peace yelled.

* * *

By this time (Which was about one minute after Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru had left the classroom), there was a green light, a blue light, and a pink light flying away in the sky.

Also, Moharu's, Minoru's, and Keiji's wrist watch bands (which are what they had on) were vibrating. The three boys grinned at each other.

Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji stood up and said, "Suzuki-Sensei, our father told us that he would give us a call to see how we were doing. May we go?"

Mrs. Suzuki was now really looking at them strangely; still she also allowed them to go.

The boys went out of the classroom grinning at each other and headed toward the roof.

* * *

The girls were having some sort of trouble with the monster. The monster had spikes all over its body which it could throw around and hurt if it hit someone. (Check the monster on the PPG episode that had to do with the Damayo robot.)

In case you were wondering why there were now monsters attacking Tokyo besides the ones that had been created by HIM, well that is another story. The explanation can be either simple or complex.

The complex explanation goes something like this: All the monsters that were born monsters and were not created by HIM all live on a place called Monster Island. The monsters there had heard of the PPGz who beat up monsters (much to their horror) and each one always dreamed of the fact that if they managed to some how come back to Monster Island alive after having given the PPGz a hard fight, how then that they would become famous and how the island would have a celebration in that monster's honor. Of course, the monsters were more afraid of HIM than the PPGz. During the time that HIM was around, they did not dare take one step on Tokyo for fear that HIM would either make them into his slaves, or destroy them completely. Now that HIM was gone, the monsters were free to go into Tokyo and cause havoc. The idea did still come with a risk of getting destroyed and there were not many celebrations on Monster Island, but there were some who managed to make it back and were able to have given the PPGz a hard time before some miracle happened. After all, the monsters only wanted to give the PPGz a challenge not destroy them.

The simple explanation could be: The monsters only tried to cause havoc in Tokyo because of the fame and it was a hobby.

Too bad the people didn't know this.

* * *

_Anyway continuing_:

The PPGz were really having problems with trying to defeat the monster. One of the problems was the spikes. The PPGz were finding it difficult to dodge the spikes while at the same time attack the monster (Since after every time that one of the monster's spikes went off, a new set grew quickly in its place.) The PPGz were just about to give up when suddenly they saw three lights in the sky. One was red, one was dark blue, and one was dark green. The PPGz did not have to guess a second time about who the dots probably were. They were not happy about it either. Of course, they didn't know anything about what the Professor had said. He hadn't told them. They were in for a big surprise.

Surely enough, when they landed on the ground, the PPGz saw what they were afraid that they thought they saw, the RRBz.

Only instead of fighting, the PPGz were more surprise by what the RRBz did after that…

(Moving along with the Hip-Hop dance)

"BANGING BRICK" Brick began.

"BOOMING BOOMER" Boomer said.

"BUSTING BUTCH" Butch added. (That's similar to what everybody else is using.)

"THE DASHING ULTRA POWERFUL SCIENCE FIGHTING LEGEND, ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!" All three said at the same time.

By this time, the PPGz had their eyes popping out of their heads. And it didn't stop there.

"Okay guys; let's show this monster what we've got." Brick said to his brothers.

"Yeah!" Boomer and Butch exclaimed.

Using their weapons, they quickly defeated the monster. In the end, Brick punched the monster, which was then caught by Boomer, who then threw the monster to Butch, who then gave the monster a big kick and sent it flying.

The PPGz could not believe their eyes. That and they were also speechless. Buttercup was the first one to recover from shock and yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she yelled.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys barely flinched. They had been expecting this sort of reaction. On the other hand, they were quite enjoying themselves.

"Oh, so is that how you thank the heroes who just saved your lives?" Butch said grinning and in a teasing tone.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! SINCE WHEN DO YOU START SAVING PEOPLE'S LIVES INSTEAD OF RUINING THEM?" Kaoru said getting even more pissed off.

"Since the day professor told us to. Besides, it may be fun to be able to work with you Mo-mo-ko." Brick said.

"Same thing goes to you Mi-ya-ko." said Boomer.

"And you too Ka-o-ru." Butch added, nodding.

The PPGz were really shocked now…"EEEEEHHHH!"

"What's going on, how did you guys know our names, and why do you look older?" Blossom said, getting angry now as well.

Bubbles nods in agreement.

It was true. The RRBz were now a bit older to the point where it now looked like as though they were a few months older than the PPGz. Their uniforms have also changed (check bottom of this chapter) and so had their weapons. Brick now had a weapon that was a Beyblade. Boomer now had a small slingshot as a weapon. And Butch's weapon was now a bat (check bottom of this chapter for more information). Their weapons had completely changed from just child mischief toys to more serious superhero items that could match the PPGz!

"Before we explain, aren't you three forgetting something?" Brick asked grinning.

"What?" The PPGz asked.

"You do remember that about five minutes have passed from your trip to the bathroom right?" Boomer said who was grinning as his brothers.

"School, oh no, we forgot about school desu~wa!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"We have to get back to class quickly!" Blossom said.

"Not until I get an answer from these guys!" Buttercup said who was still angry and was now giving Butch death glares that seemed to say in glaring language "give me answers, or you better say your prayers if you ever want to see another stupid day in your dam life again!" Though Butch seemed to be doing a pretty good job of not getting affected by it.

"But Buttercup, there is no time." Blossom urged Buttercup.

"AS IF I CARE!" Buttercup exclaimed yelled to Blossom.

"Quit worrying. Well explain ourselves later. After all, we're in the same classroom." Boomer said calmly.

"WHAT!" The PPGz asked in shock.

The PPGz and the RRBz got back to the roof top after a while and transformed back to normal.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were able to finally see who they really were.

"So that's who you three are. You are Minoru, Moharu, and Keiji desuwa." Miyako pointed out.

"How can we be in the same classroom! Why does my life hate me!" Kaoru was complaining.

"We'll explain everything after class." Kenji said who was heading for the door just like his brothers.

_A few hours later:_

Class was finally over. Everyone was going home.

Miyako had finished getting her school stuff out of her locker (which was again filled with love letters AND ON THE FIRST DAY, that's why it took her a while) and was heading outside to meet with Momoko, Kaoru, Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji.

When she was finally outside, they were already waiting at the front of the school.

"Okay, now tell us. What are you guys doing here!" Momoko asked.

Moharu who was smiling a big eyes-closed-and-carefree smile along with his brothers began to talk, "You see, it all started when…"

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Sorry if it was too boring or too detailed. I put the RRB explanation unfinished on purpose. It will be in the next chapter. By the way, for those that are reviewing, if you have any complaints or any ideas to make the story better, feel more than free to write and submit it. I really don't mind at all. On the other hand, it may help me make the story better. If you don't have any complaints to add, well that's great too. (I'm just saying.) Just in case._

_Anyway, here are the links for this chapter and again please remember to take away the (*)..._

_Go to this link to see what the PPGz uniforms look like. Sorry, but I could only find one with Blossom on it. I couldn't find one with Bubbles and Buttercup in the same uniform. Anyway, this is what the uniform for Blossom completely looks like. No changes, except, maybe you could try changing the bow to a bow that is a little smaller. As for Bubbles, just change the dark pink areas to dark blue and change the light pink areas (including the pink heart) to light blue. Leave what is black, black. As for Buttercup, change the dark pink areas to green and the light pink areas (again, including the pink heart on the glove) to a yellow kind of color…_

*http*:*/*/*j*-*mammon*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*Hyper*-*Blossom*-*ZX*-*110638702*

_This is what the PPGz's new weapons look like. They are bigger and powerful. I was going to use the uniform in the pictures as their uniforms instead, but then I changed my mind when I saw the other picture above…_

*http*:*/*/*ppgcom*.*gooside*.*com*/*ppgz*/*blossom*-*z*.*jpg*

*http*:*/*/*ppgcom*.*gooside*.*com*/*ppgz*/*bubbles*-*z*.*jpg*

*http*:*/*/*ppgcom*.*gooside*.*com*/*ppgz*/*buttercup*-*z*.*jpg*

_Here is a picture of what the RRBz's uniform looks like ONLY. Just change the hairstyles to the RRBz's normal hair style in the season and Butch's hairstyle in this picture is the style that he has in the story…_

*http*:*/*/*fc00*.*deviantart*.*com*/*fs42*/*f*/*2009*/*072*/*a*/*b*/*Rowdy*_*something*_*nya*_*_*D*_*by*_*Chaos*_*Master*.*jpg*

_As for the RRBz's weapons, well, I did want to find a picture, but I'm sure you can imagine the weapons very well on your own so I'll just put some information on how the weapons work…_

Brick's Beyblade: The Beyblade is red and black (no duh) and it sort of works like Butch's previous Stinky Sock Boomerang. I was having the most trouble thinking about what to give this guy since I had thought up the other stuff for Boomer and Butch and so then I decided to go to DeviantART and check out a picture that I had seen there earlier some time ago. xD I HAPPILY THANK THE ARTIST OF THAT DRAWING! So now, Brick has a Beyblade that when he lets it go, it gives off a stench and bad smell that can make anyone faint.

Boomer's Slingshot: Thinking up Boomer's slingshot was easy. I wanted to do something that would sort of match Bubbles's bubble wand. Then, I just had to do some search on Google images to see what the thing was called! Boomer's slingshot is blue, not brown. And as anyone can guess, Boomer shots rocks and pebbles out of that thing. That simple. But don't be fooled, what he can shoot out of that thing can really do some damage!

Butch's Bat: Thinking up Butch's weapon was easy peasy. I didn't have to check on anything to think that up. I wanted something that would match Buttercup's hammer and that was the closest I got. The artist of the picture with Brick and his Beyblade had also thought up of the hammer weapon, but it wasn't for Butch. But what the artist thought up did make the weapon seem better than what I had imagined, so I decided to use the idea. Butch's bat is green. As for how it works is simple. All Butch has to do is concentrate on an energy ball and with the bat, he can hit it away. Very powerful.

I also wanted to add, that the artist's name is LinkGO7. xD I just checked that out right now.


	4. RRBz and An Explaination Flashback!

Well folks, here you have it, the 3rd chapter. I definitely have got to stop saying when a chapter will be short. They always end up not being so short. Anyway, this is the explanation that the RRBz gave the PPGz. I'm just going to say this ahead of time that I put the whole explanation in flashback mode. I just thought that it would be a little boring if I tried to make it sound like Brick, Boomer, and Butch were saying it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Quote before the chapter:_** Each forward step we take, we leave some phantom of ourselves behind.**

* * *

_Continuing on: Brick: Well, you see, it all started when…_

Over the summer vacation, the RRBz had also gone through a lot. It hadn't been just pranks and mischief for them all summer. In reality, their lives had really changed. Although, it did take a while for that change to happen.

It all started on the day that HIM had been defeated. The RRBz were already at home (Mojo's house) and they weren't too happy. On the contraire, for once in their lives, they were really in a real bad mood! They were angry because the PPGz had just defeated them. Not only that, the PPGz hadn't even defeated them using muscle! They had defeated the RRBz using only their girly charms! Brick, Boomer, and Butch had really had the scare, or should I say shock of their lives. What happened after HIM was defeated is what made the RRBz twice as angry. Not only had the PPGz kicked out every villain in the villain headquarters, they had also gone as far as to treating the RRBz as throwing balls and went on to throwing them up and down in the sky! Only after the PPGz started to feel a little tired, finished having fun, and then threw the RRBz as far away as to the other side of Tokyo, then were the boys able to get back home. But the Rowdy Ruff Boys z wanted revenge. They wanted to give the PPGz a piece of their minds. So everyday, the RRBz tried to train to get stronger. They did become a little stronger, and they did make the PPGz end up really having their lives ruined or just getting annoyed thanks to the RRBz. But then again, the funny part was that even though the RRBz were stronger, they were still as childish as they usually were. The PPGz just used more girly acts and the Rowdy Ruff Boys went back home really shocked again.

After that, the RRBz just went back to messing up Mojo's house again. This time, he really had it. Without hesitation, Mojo threw the Rowdyruff boys out of the house! The Rowdyruff Boys were at first angry, but then they ended up not minding much. As long as they had powers and were quick enough, they could steal what ever they wanted. For a while after that, things were great for them. It was only until they committed their one mistake that the tables had then turned around.

The day that the RRBz had committed their BIG mistake was the day that they had decided to rob the professor's house. Don't ask me exactly what it was that they were hopping to steal. The list would just have gone on and on with devices, games, and cool gadgets which the RRBz had spotted while they were spying if I told you. They really had under estimated the Professor. Figuring out how much of heavy sleepers they were and how easy Mojo had been able to get Chemical z even with making so much racket, one would have guessed that robbing the Professor's house was going to be easy. They hadn't even figured out yet that due to that last robbery, the stealing was going to be more difficult. They hadn't counted on the fact that due to the last robbery, the PPGz had convinced the Professor and Ken to make a fool proof security device that would stop any villain who wanted to steal from the house. The security device was finished even faster after Kaoru had threatened them to make it OR ELSE. Oh, were the Rowdyruff boys ever so wrong! They had a BIG surprise waiting for them and they didn't even know it.

The capture didn't take that long. It had only been a few minutes before Brick, Boomer, and Butch had all been caught in one, if not lots of the Professor's traps and then the alarm went off. The PPGz had made absolute sure that the alarm would be loud enough to wake up Professor, Ken, and Peach if it ever went off. They had tested it themselves! Soon the Professor was with Ken and Peach. All were starring at the RRBz.

It had taken a while to figure out what to do to with Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Finding out that the Rowdy ruff Boys were natural born villains, there was no way that they could be returned to normal, since they didn't have a normal form (except for the things that were used to make them) to return to! At first, Professor, Ken, and Peach didn't know what to do. They didn't know weather they should destroy the RRBz or just let them go. They even had some crazy ideas about sending them to the other side of the universe or freezing them solid and then burying them very deep in the coldest area of the world. It wasn't until the Professor had the bright idea of making the RRBz the PPGz's allies that things were then solved.

Of course the idea was more easily said than done. It took the Professor a very long time, a few weeks to be exact, to finally convince the Rowdy Ruffs to go on the side of good. And he did this without the PPGz knowing. The Rowdyruff Boys decided to finally agree once they realized that they would be able to kick monster and villain butt as much as they wanted without getting into trouble if they became heroes. Still, the Professor wasn't stupid. Just in case the Rowdy Ruffs tried to cause trouble again, the Professor gave them wrist watches that would give them a little punishment when needed (the watches had lots of ways to punish someone programmed on it. It all depended on what they did to what punishment they would get). These same watches at the same time also served another purpose. With the watches, the RRBz were able to transform into a normal human form and be able to communicate with the professor. The Professor had also by some miracle found some way to turn the RRBz's black aura into white light!

After that, Professor spent the rest of the time (in secret from the PPGz) training the RRBz, giving then new costumes, giving then new weapons, and telling them about the PPGz. He even told them their true identities.

Then, at another point in time, before the new school year began, something strange happened. The Professor, Ken, and Peach woke up one day just to see that the RRBz's bodies had turned from that of a ten-year old to that of a 15 year-old! It was right then and there that the Professor canceled all plans of having them go to a middle school and instead chose to have them all go to the same high school which the Powerpuff Girls Z were attending.

So that was all that happened.

* * *

_Well, what did you think of this one. Hope it was a good explanation. I hate to be the teller of bad news, but I have some bad news. Apparently it seems that I'm not going to be able to update for a while. The reason is sort of embarrassing to explain. Remember when I mentioned in one of the other chapters how I had thought of this story from last part to first part? Well it apparently seems that I ended up thinking up this story in pieces. I don't want to make the story end up like a gigantic fruit salad, so I'm not going to be updating for a while until I get the whole thing straight. It will probably take me a week at the most. Trust me; it's not as easy as it looks. For me, it's like trying to put together a jigsaw puzzle with some of the pieces missing! Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you have any advice, that would also be very helpful. SORRY!_


	5. RRBz and Idiots!

_xD HELLO PEOPLE! u.u Sorry if this chapter took so long to write, but the PPG and PPGz TGIF Fan Show turned out to be more work than what I had expected! Still, this story never left my mind. So as I promised, here is chapter 4! I finally got some things straightened out and sorry if this chapter is too short. Also, I would like to mention that THANK YOU SPRING BREAK for being able to give me the whole week off away from school! Now I can update chapters 5 to 8! I should also mention that chapters 5 to 7 are still those boring, introduction, before-the-action, let's-get-settled, chapters. But to make up for that, I'm also going to put chapter 8 which is where the action begins! -.- I just hope that my chapters aren't too long or too short! Anyway, enjoy! Although for now, I highly doubt it! _

* * *

_Quote before the chapter: _**The obscure we see eventually. The completely obvious, it seems, takes longer. **

* * *

_Continuing: _

"So, now do you understand?" Moharu said, still smiling his eyes-closed-carefree smile along with his brothers.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru have their eyes wide and their jaws dropped to the ground. They are speechless.

_At the Professor's house…_

"PROFESSOR!!!" yelled Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako as they came storming into the lab.

"Professor! How could you have told the RRBz our identities!?!" Momoko said.

"You didn't even tell us anything desu~wa!" Miyako said agreeing with the other two.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?! IT'S 500 YEARS TO EARLY FOR ME TO BE WORKING WITH THOSE IDIOTS!" Kaoru yelled furiously.

"Well get use to it Kaoru, because we're going to be working together for a long time GIRLY!" said Keiji, smirking, and who by this time, he and his brothers were already sitting on the sofa.

Kaoru was already in enough rage, "WHAT WAS THAT BAKA!?!" Then she waved her book bag around and tired to hit Butch, but he dodged and was still smirking. The Professor and Ken on the other hand, were by this time, shaking with fear.

"Missed me!" Keiji said calmly and still smirking.

Kaoru was already thinking that this is a waste of time, so instead she tries to calm herself down.

"Professor, I'm going home! There is no way that I'm going to stay here any longer with these IDIOTS! Besides, I have to change cloths. I hate this uniform! Bye." Kaoru said, sighing in annoyance.

She then grabbed her scooter and headed out the door, which by the way, she gave a big slam.

* * *

_Well? What did you guys think? Sorry if it was boring. n.n The next chapter shouldn't take long to update!_


	6. RRBz and Acceptance!

_Here I am now with chapter 5! THANK-YOU SPRING BREAK FOR GIVING ME THIS GREAT CHANCE TO UPDATE! Anyway, before we begin with this one, let me try to clear some other things that you may have forgotten from the previous chapters…_

_Brick is Moharu._

_Boomer is Minoru._

_Butch is Keiji._

_I just wanted to say that incase this was getting confusing. Also, some of the characters may be a little OOC. Mostly Butch/Kenji. Anyway, enjoy, though I still doubt it._

* * *

_Quote before the chapter: _**One day, someone showed me a glass of water that was half full. And he said, "Is it half full or half empty?" So I drank the water. No more problem. **

* * *

_Next day, 2nd day of school…_

Morning again and like always, Kaoru had problems waking up. Her brothers both had to yell together at the top of their lungs until they had somehow managed to get her out of bed. Even so, due to everything that had happened the day before, when Kaoru woke up, she wasn't the normal cranky tomboy. And she wasn't "Sleeping Beauty" either! When Kaoru woke up, she was very very angry and looked as though she was ready to punch the living daylights out of whatever poor trouble maker decided to cross her path today.Good thing her brothers were away from the door and already used to her morning crankiness! Otherwise, things wouldn't have ended well when Kaoru decided to side-kick slam the door!

* * *

_A while later at school…_

"Ohayo Kaoru-chan!" said Momoko and Miyako.

Kaoru responded, "Ohayo."

Momoko started a conversation, "Wow, I still can't believe what happened yesterday!"

"Me neither! The Rowdyruff Boys z now go to our school desu~wa!" agreed Miyako.

"Stupid Professor! Inviting the Rowdyruff Boys to fight with us with out saying a thing! Why would I want to be in a class with those IDIOTS!" complained Kaoru.

"Kaoru, it may not be that bad. At least now we can all have some free time desu~wa." said Miyako trying to cheer Kaoru up.

"Come to think of it, that does sound like a good thing. And the Professor did find a way to control the boys incase they ever do something bad." said Momoko thoughtfully.

Miyako nodded in agreement.

Kaoru was still not sure whether or not to except the Rowdyruff Boys z, "Whether or not we will now have some more free time or whether or not the Professor found a way to control them is not really the problem! I just hate them!"

They were already nearing the school and up ahead, they could see the RRBz waiting for them at the front gate.

"Ohayo!" greeted Miyako and Momoko. Kaoru didn't say a word to them.

"Ohayo!" the RRBz greeted back.

"Hey Kaoru, aren't you going to greet me today? You can show some respect you know." said Keiji in a teasing tone realizing that Kaoru hadn't said anything.

"Ohayo." Kaoru finally says, though not in a friendly way.

"So you guys now live at the Professor's house desu~wa?" asked Miyako.

Minoru answered, "Yup!"

"How is it living there?" Momoko asked.

"It isn't that bad." Moharu answered.

Kaoru then interrupted since she didn't want to be close to the RRBz anymore, "Look guys, I'm going on ahead. I don't want to be late for school (complete LIE; she HATES school)."

"Hey, how about it if I come along with you?" Keiji asked trying to see if he could come along.

Kaoru rejected him quickly and rudely, "NO!" Then she quickly went up ahead on her scooter leaving behind some shocked friends.

* * *

Mrs. Suzuki was now beginning class, "Ok class, today for chemistry, we are going to do a group project. Get a partner. No more than two people per group."

Kaoru quickly tried to find a partner. But it was as though in a flash everyone was already paired! Nearly everyone in the class had a partner already and Kaoru seemed to be the only one who wasn't paired with anyone yet!

_Kaoru's thoughts: Let's see here, Momoko and Miyako are already partners, NO SURPRISE! Heh, looks like Minoru and Moharu left Keiji out too! Serves him right...WAIT A MINUTE! If that is the case, then that means that the only one here without a partner besides me is…KEIJI!_

Kaoru was already beginning to freak out. "WHAT! I HAVE TO BE PARTNERS WITH KEIJI! NO!"

Keiji, by this time, also saw that Kaoru was the only one without a partner, only unlike her, he wasn't freaking out. (He had been afraid that he would have to be paired with a crazed fan girl maniac or someone that would be just plain creepy) On the other hand, he was smiling when he said, "Hey Kaoru, you don't have a partner? Me neither! I guess that means that we are partners then."

Kaoru still didn't like the idea, "What? NO! No way that I want to be partners with you!"

Mrs. Suzuki had also seen that Kaoru and Keiji were still the only ones without a partner. "Oh, Kaoru, Keiji, you two don't have a partner yet, right? Why don't you two be partners for today?"

Keiji agreed without complaints, "Ok."

Kaoru was still complaining, "But Suzuki-sensei!"

Mrs. Suzuki was got in a little serious tone, "Kaoru, may you please be partners with Keiji today?"

Kaoru, seeing that the complaining was no use, then just sighed in annoyance and defeat. Then she just unhappily nodded her head.

She went back to her seat and Keiji sat in an empty chair next to her.

Mrs. Suzuki continued on with the lesson, "Ok class, just follow the instructions in front of you and make sure to use the right equipment on your desk."

Everybody stared to do the project. Keiji was still trying to see if he could be friendly with Kaoru.

"So, Kaoru, where do we start on this thing?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not good at chemistry and I hate it! Why does Chemistry have to include so much math involved anyway? Math is stupid!" She answered, still angry.

"Really? I'm not good at chemistry either!" replied Keiji.

"Whatever." Kaoru said annoyingly.

While doing the project, Kaoru saw that Keiji had not really told the whole truth. He wasn't good at Chemistry. HE WAS ABSOLUTELY GREAT IN CHEMISTRY! While Kaoru was taking notes and mixing the liquids, Keiji was doing the math parts easily! Even Kaoru was amazed! After everyone went back to their seats to finish their own projects, Kaoru said to Keiji, "I thought you said that you weren't good at chemistry!"

Keiji replied, "I'm not."

"Then what do you call what you just did!" asked Kaoru angrily.

"That wasn't chemistry. That was only the math part!" Keiji answered.

"Where did you learn to do this kind of stuff anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"I have a video game at home that the Professor gave me that has to do with Math. I got a pretty high score on it too." Keiji replied.

"Really? COOL!" Kaoru said happily.

Keiji was beginning to cheer up seeing how Kaoru was acting, so then he said, "I have lots of other types of video games at home. Want to come over to play them sometime?"

"Ok!" Kaoru happily replied. (:

Then they went back to cleaning up their area. Keiji was now happy that Kaoru didn't hate him as much as she did before anymore.

_Kaoru's thoughts: Maybe having the Rowdyruff Boys z on our side won't be so bad. _

* * *

_Ok, done with that chapter. By the way, let me remind you that the quotes before the chapter have nothing to do with the story. I just put them there for fun. Anyway, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. Besides, I have a whole lot of more work to do. Bye._


	7. Clubs and Sports!

_Hey guys! HERE IT IS! The last of the 6 boring introduction chapters! After this the action is going to start in chapter7! This is just a fun chapter that I made. Besides, I had to show what each character was interested in! So hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Quote before the chapter:_ **Seeking is not always the way to find. **

* * *

_It's a Friday…_

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were all having lunch when Momoko said, "I think I will join the cooking club this year!"

"Really?" said Miyako surprisingly.

"Yup!" answered Momoko proudly.

"She's probably joining just so that she can eat the sweets that they make." Kaoru said in an annoyingly.

"Yup! If I join the cooking club, I'll get to eat all the sweets that I want!" answered Momoko in a matter-of-factly voice.

Kaoru sighed in annoyance, "I knew it."

"I think that I will also join a club this year." Miyako said. "What about you Kaoru."

"Soccer, swimming, karate, tennis, judo, track." Kaoru answered.

"Aren't you going to sign up for anything that isn't a sport?" asked Momoko.

"Not really." answered Kaoru.

"By the way, the school is going to be open for clubs tomorrow. Are you two coming?" said Miyako.

Momoko nodded her head.

"I think that I will come. It could be a good chance for me to get all of my sports applications." Kaoru said.

After that, they all finished their lunches and prepared for class.

* * *

_Next day/ Saturday…_

Kaoru was at the front of the school gate. Momoko and Miyako weren't with her because they both had their separate things to do. The same thing went for Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji as well. So Kaoru was on her own. Not that she minded. Besides, the sports area was going to be opened for a limited time only. Her friends would have just slowed her down.

The sports area was in the gym and the gym was at the far end of the school. To get to the gym, Kaoru would have to pass nearly every club display. She just hoped that nobody would stall her or something along the way. All the hopping didn't work. She was stalled multiple of times along the way.

_The first person she bumped into was Moharu._

As Kaoru was walking through the hall, she heard someone yell her name.

"Yo Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned around and saw that it was Moharu.

Kaoru would have been mad, but she wasn't going to be late so she answered back in a clam voice, "Yo Moharu!"

"Kaoru, can you believe that there is a comic book club here? I'm signing up! Want to sign in too?" Moharu said.

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood for comics right now. I'm heading for the sports area. But you might want to ask Momoko about that." Kaoru answered.

Then she said her good bye and went along on her way.

_The second person she bumped into was Momoko._

Momoko was talking with some girls from the cooking club when she saw Kaoru walking by the door.

"Hi Kaoru!" Momoko said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Momoko." Kaoru said. Even though she wasn't that cheerful since she had been stalled again.

"I'm so happy! The cooking club sounds like so much fun! We're going to be making lots and lots of sweets all year! You should join too!" said Momoko.

"No thanks. I don't really want to join cooking." Kaoru answered. "By the way, there is a comic book club here and Moharu is joining. Just saying in case you were interested." She then added. After all, she still wasn't going to be late and there was no hurry.

"Really? :) I'm joining!" Momoko answered cheerfully.

After that, Kaoru again said her good bye and continued on her way to the gym.

_By this time, Kaoru was picking up her pace a little. She was really hopping that she wasn't going to be late. Too bad, her curiosity got the better of her._

As Kaoru was walking, she saw a big crowd standing in amazement by a doorway. She was a little curious and if she was quick, she wasn't going to be late, so she decided to see what everyone was looking at. What she then saw inside the classroom was Minoru painting!

Minoru looked up from his painting and saw Kaoru, so he then greeted her happily, "Oh, hi Kaoru! What do you think?"

He then held the painting that he had been working on. Kaoru was amazed. The painting was well done. No wonder there was a crowd at the doorway!

"Nice drawing." Kaoru complemented.

"Thanks." Minoru said back. "I really like art. I'm definitely signing up for this club. Are you joining in too?"

Kaoru then remembered what she had been doing and quickly answered, "No thanks. I'm in a little bit of a hurry right now. Bye."

Then she quickly rushed out of the room.

_By now Kaoru was walking a little faster. She really hoped that she wasn't going to be late! But then again, her curiosity got the better of her._

Kaoru was speed walking when she heard a beautiful sound. She guessed that it was probably form the music room and there was a big crowd there as well. Kaoru decided to take a quick look. When she went inside she saw the music was coming from a piano and the one playing the piano was Miyako! The music then stopped. While everyone was clapping, Miyako saw Kaoru.

"Hello Kaoru. Guess what? I finally found the club that I'm going to join! Do you want to sign in?" Miyako said politely.

Kaoru was in a very big rush, so she quickly said, "Uh, no thanks. Bye."

Then she rushed out and continued running.

_Kaoru was now in a very big rush! One more stall and Kaoru would explode from anger! Unfortunately she was stalled and the unfortunate soul who could have had the guts to stall a very in-a-hurry Kaoru was Kenji!_

As Kaoru was running, she heard someone say, "Hey Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned around just quick enough to see that it was Kenji.

"Oh…uh…hi Keiji!" She said while she was still running.

Keiji just grabbed her by the hand and said, "Can you believe that there is a video game club? Who would have guessed? Do you…"

He was then interrupted angrily by Kaoru, "NO I DON'T WANT TO JOIN! RIGHT NOW I'M IN A VERY BIG RUSH AND I WANT TO GET TO THE GYM TO GET MY SPORTS APPLICATION! OK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And with that, she continued running to the gym.

"I wonder what her problem is? They extended the opening of the gym a few hours longer today!" though Keiji puzzled.

Kaoru was now finally at the gym. As you might already know, she got there right on time.

* * *

_Well? What did you think? The next chapter won't take too long to update. See you all soon._


	8. After School and A Shopping Mall!

HI EVERYONE! HERE IS FINALLY THE 7th CHAPTER! This is where the action finally starts. Let me make a few more announcements.

_1) Again, some of the characters might be a little OOC. Sorry about that._

_2) The first part might be boring, but I can be sure that the last part will be interesting._

_3) Now let's get on with this chapter shall we? Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

_Quote before the chapter: _**Before I travelled my road I was my road.**

* * *

By this time, about a month has past since school started. It's already the beginning of October and everyone at Tokyo High School is beginning to wear their winter uniforms. Besides that, the PPGz have also learned to become good friends with the RRBz. In fact, during the middle of the year, the PPGz and RRBz made a small seating re-arrangement so that they could all sit together in one spot. They had made a plan that now, since there were 6 of them, that they would all take turns to battle what ever it was that caused trouble in Tokyo. During the first month, the PPGz had also managed to learn some things about their counterparts…

Momoko had learned the she and Moharu were alike in many ways. One of the ways was the some like in comic books! Moharu, like Momoko also has a very large collection of comics and is also a super hero (and sometimes super villain) fan maniac. Both of them are in the comic book club and they apparently are both good rivals with each other when it comes to the comics and manga. Though for some unknown reason, Moharu also seemed to have joined the archery club (the rest were surprised to see Moharu carrying a physical form sheet on the day he had told them that he had signed up). Momoko had also learned that while she likes to eat sweets, Moharu likes to eat junk food! But Moharu doesn't get fat thanks to his brothers (mostly Keiji) who make him join them on morning runs and exercise. Thanks to his love for reading comics, Moharu is also good in reading and spelling class and apparently has an "A" in it, though he doesn't seem to be that interested in having that class as a favorite subject. He hates school and even rejected an invitation to be a candidate in representing Tokyo High School in a reading and spelling contest! As for his street accent, well, Moharu just likes to talk like that. He CAN talk formally if he wanted to, but he doesn't and will only talk formally if he doesn't have a choice and has to. When Momoko asked Moharu why, (They had this little mission where they had to be guests at the Mayor's party and there were lots of important people so they had to be polite. That and the Professor had threatened Moharu that if he didn't act polite, he wouldn't buy him anymore comics until school ended!) Moharu just answered by saying that he never wanted to be some momma's dream kid and smart nerd in his life EVER!

Miyako learned a lot about Minoru. She was surprised to learn that Minoru was very good at art, but she was also surprised to learn that Minoru is also good at MUSIC! While Miyako can play the piano, Minoru can also beautifully play the trumpet! Apparently, Minoru ended up joining the music club as well (while Miyako seemed to have also joined the art club). Miyako was also happy to see that Minoru has at least SOME manners even if he is childish and naïve (though Miyako isn't the much as naïve herself). Minoru is so good at art, that some of his paintings were even chosen to be hung around Tokyo High and for the art festival, much to his delight! His favorite subject is mostly 100% art and music. But despite his achievements, Minoru is a little lazy in his other classes and the most that he will get for a grade is around a "C" average, but that's only due to the fact that the Professor told him that he'd be grounded if he got anything lower. But he will sometimes get a "B" in some things. Also, don't underestimate his adorable and innocent naïve looks. Nearly anything that has to do with art, he knows, and that can even include the "art" in making a good prank or trap! -_- Guess the professor got him interested in that hobby a little too much.

Kaoru also learned a lot about Keiji. Even though he is good in math, history, and is good with electronics, Keiji's favorite subject is mostly P.E. (he even signed up for some sports activities). Not that Kaoru minds. On the other hand, she was HAPPY to learn that (she was thinking that he was some geek who only cared about school and technical electronics and was no fun) and was happy to also see that Keiji is a good enough opponent to go up against. Keiji is mostly the most mature of the three despite the fact that for some unknown reason, he always dresses in a punk-goth style during the spring and summer (his fall and winter cloths are mostly normal). But that doesn't mean that he is not mischievous. Keiji still likes to tease and his most favorite teasing target is Kaoru. Keiji just teases when he feels that it is a good time to tease and he is polite and mature when he feels that it is a good time to be polite and mature. He also has a big collection of video games and much to Kaoru's delight; he even has a big box of full of sports games. Keiji also likes to go out on morning runs and exercise everyday to keep in shape. He even makes his brothers go along with him! For lots of mothers, Keiji is nearly like a dream child. Though unlike Moharu, he doesn't really seem to care at all. Keiji can mostly have a "whatever, I don't care" attitude and is usually calm. Just don't EVER make him mad! If you do, then you better make sure that you wrote your will, 'cause you're signing your life sentence right there! A bully found the out the hard way. Still, Kaoru has finally now accepted him as a friend (though she is still sometimes annoyed by him. You could say that her friendship is sort of like the friendship she has with Momoko and Miyako). JUST A FRIEND! She sometimes gets asked by someone whether or not she and Keiji are dating much to her annoyance!

Whatever kind of treatment it was that the Professor had given the RRBz, you have to admit, he had done it well.

* * *

Kaoru was packing her stuff into her book bag. Class was already over and Kaoru was preparing to go home since she didn't have any after school activities. Miyako and Momoko walked up to her.

"Hey Kaoru, you don' have any after school activities today, right?" Miyako asked.

"Nope. Not really." answered Kaoru.

"Us either." said Miyako.

"Hey, since we all don't have any after school activities to do today, then why don't we all go to the Kintokidou sweet shop today and buy snacks?" Momoko said happily.

Kaoru sighed in annoyance, "Should have known that was coming."

But Momoko was not giving up and started winning, "Please Kaoru? Please, please, please, PLEASE?" she begged.

Kaoru finally unhappily admitted defeat, "Fine! Aright already!"

Both Miyako and Momoko then smiled happily.

The PPGz were all waking to the sweets shop. They bought lots of sweets, well…er…actually, Momoko bought lots of sweets. Then they went home. While on their way, they passed a peach blossoms tree forest. They saw lots of construction workers putting around yellow "DO NOT CROSS" lines.

Momoko spoke first, "Looks like their going to cut down the trees."

"I wonder if they're going to build something?" wondered Miyako.

"Probably", Kaoru answered.

Then they saw a worker come up to them.

"That's right young ladies! What you see here is what is soon going to be the new Watakoshi Mall!"

Miyako then spoke up, "I've heard of that mall. They say that it is going to be the biggest mall here in Tokyo City!"

"Right again young miss! This mall is going to have a lot of everything!" The worker said proudly.

Momoko then asked hopefully, "Will it have a sweets shop?"

The worker nodded his head, "Maybe about 4 or 5 if not way more!"

"Will there be a clothing store?" Miyako asked.

The worker again nodded his head, "Not one, but a whole plenty!"

"Will there even be some sports stores?" asked Kaoru.

"You bet!" the worker said.

"Wow! Then I can't wait till it's build!" said Momoko happily.

Me either!" said Miyako.

Kaoru nodded her head.

Then the three thanked the worker for telling them and the worker then left to continue working.

* * *

The next day at school, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru told the RRBz about what they had heard during lunch.

"Hey did you guys hear about the new mall that is being built?" Miyako asked.

Keiji answered, "Of course we've heard of it!"

"Yeah! They say that it is going to have lots of comic book stores!" said Moharu.

"It is also going to have lots of art and music stores!" Minoru said happily.

"And even video games stores!" added Keiji.

"But it is a shame that they have to cut down the Peach trees. I had heard that the flowers in that forest were very nice and I wanted to see them myself."

"Oh come on! Cheer up! There are plenty of other Peach trees around here!" said Moharu, who was trying to cheer Minoru up.

"And besides, you can always find peach flowers in the store." Keiji added.

Minoru gave it some thought and then slowly said, "I guess."

After that, they hurried and finished their lunch. Then class continued. A long while, school again ended for the day and they all went walking home together.

"You don't have to walk with me you know." Kaoru told Keiji on the way. Kenji was the only one who was walking with Kaoru. The others were with their counterparts.

"But there is no one else here to talk to." Keiji said, not seeming to mind the comment.

Kaoru looked behind her. Keiji was right! There was no one else to talk to! Momoko was talking to Moharu about comic books. Well…er...sort of. They wert more arguing about which super hero or super villain was better. They really were good comic book rivals. And Minoru and Miyako were talking about song artists. No use getting into either one of those conversations. Kaoru turned back around and sighed. Her life really wasn't easy. Keiji looked at Kaoru and said, "Well Kaoru, looks like you're the only one who I have to talk to right now."

"Don't feel so lucky! I just want to go home right now and get out of this stupid uniform." Kaoru said, still angry.

"Why? I don't see anything wrong. You should wear skirts more often, Ka-o-ru." Keiji said curiously.

"No I should not and don't call me that!" Kaoru said angrily.

"Just exactly what to expect form the girl, who without the uniform, can easily get mistaken for a guy!" He said in a teasing tone.

Kaoru was getting angrier, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Hey, you really should really wear a skirt today Kaoru" a voice said behind her.

Kaoru froze. Miyako and Momoko had come up from behind her.

"Why don't we go to Miyako's house so that we can dress you up?" Momoko said.

Kaoru freaked, "What? NO!"

The boys just stood back to watch the whole thing. This was a girly matter and they weren't girls.

"Wow! I can just imagine Kaoru in that pretty green dress that I bought last week!" Miyako said dreamily.

"She'll look so cute!" added Momoko.

Both girls were so deep into dreamland that they then failed to notice that Kaoru had slipped away and ran off until Minoru told them, "Um… for you two that may seem nice and everything, but you do realize that right now there is no Kaoru for you two to put in a dress right?"

Miyako and Momoko stopped dreaming and snapped back into reality just to see that Minoru was right and that Kaoru was gone.

"Where's Kaoru?" Momoko asked in shock.

"Gone." Moharu answered.

"And she ran really fast." added Keiji.

Miyako and Momoko were now in an upset mood that they had missed on a chance to dress Kaoru pretty.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Kaoru was running and finally stopped when she saw that she had gotten far enough.

"That was close." She stated.

The next day, the RRBz and PP

* * *

Gz all saw that the whole school knew about the new shopping mall that was being built. The news was buzzing!

"Wow! Looks like the mall is gong to be very popular!" said Momoko surprised.

"I can't wait till it's built." Miyako said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but me either!" said Kaoru.

"Us either!" added Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji.

The rest of the day went normal. Oh, except for Mojo Jojo who wanted to cause trouble during class and this time, it was the RRBz's turn to save the day. Not that they minded. They were actually quite happy to be given the chance to punish "mama".

* * *

The next day Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji were all waking back from school. On the way, they again passed the construction site area. They could now see the workers preparing to get the tools. They recognized one of the workers. It was the worker that had told them about the new mall in the first place.

"Hello Mr. Worker!" they said.

The worker saw them and smiled, "Well, hello my little friends!"

"Are you guys going to be cutting the trees soon?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup! We should start cutting the tress next week!" he answered.

"I can't wait till the mall is built." exclaimed Keiji.

"Well, as soon as we cut down the tress, it won't be long after that!" the worker said happily.

The worker then turned around and dropped something. It was a piece of paper. Luckily Miyako saw it and called out to the worker. The worker frowned a little but then smiled again and picked up what he had dropped. Then they said their good byes and the PPGz and RRBz continued walking.

It now seemed like the year was going to be great and nothing could go wrong.

* * *

_Night time the next day…_

A man is on the ground in a dark alley and is badly beaten. He is all bloody and is knocked out cold. In front of him, in the shadows stands a figure. The face is not clear, but the eyes can are easily seen. The figure is starring at the man with angry, scary, demon-like, gray eyes. In the hand of the demon-eyed person is a bloody bat.

The dark figure speaks in a cold demon-like voice, **"So you still wanted to build the mall huh? You should have listened to me."**

* * *

_Well? What did you guys think of it now? Hope you all like it. The next chapter will probably take a while longer to update though. And if you wish to see what the demon eyes of the figure look like, again, just check the bottom of this chapter.._ xD _I LOVE MY LIFE! THANK YOU SASUKEXNARUTO4EVER1192 FOR SHOWING ME HOW TO PUT PICTURES AND WEB SITES ON MY PROFILE AND CHAPTERS! NOW I CAN BE EVEN MORE SPECIFIC WITH MY FANATICS! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! And you all can give her lots of thanks too!_ n.n

_So here are the links to check for this chapter, and again, remember to take away the (*)..._

To see what the eyes of the mysterious person looked like, just go to this link and imagine the eyes in a gray color. By the way, these pictures are from Higuashi! I mostly got this idea from the show and books. Nobody said that I didn't like violence and murder stories...

*http*:*/*/*img530*.*imageshack*.*us*/*img530*/*6545*/*higurashi6hb7*.*jpg*

*http*:*/*/*blog*.*sanriotown*.*com*/*matt*_*4*:*mymelody*.*com*/*files*/*2007*/*07*/*untitled*.*JPG*


	9. Unwanted Shocks and Surprises!

:D _Hello, Hello, HELLO! Well, here it is! Chapter 8 at long last!_ u_u _Sorry it took so long. But this little problem happened where I accidentally and stupidly deleted this story without wanting to. Then the idea struck me that I wanted to make changes so that took another while. And I forgot to admit that I also got delayed to me suddenly getting into watching Detective Conan. _xD _I love that show! Anyway, I made A WHOLE BUNCH of changes and I think that the whole story probably changed a little for the next chapters. Here are some of the changes I may point out…_

_1) The "Preview before the chapter" had 98% CHANGED! _

_2) The PPGz and RRBz uniform changed AGAIN!_

_3) Butch's name "Kenji" has now changed to "Keiji"._

_4) The RRBz's weapons have changed._

_5) Did I forget to mention that I changed the pictures for the uniforms and I added the link to the bottom of the chapter? How about I just say that now, any link connected to the story are to be found at the bottom of the chapters!_

_6) Mrs. Suzuki's outfit has changed._

_7) The whole usual scenario that everyone uses where "The RRBz come, every girl in the school thinks they're cute, and they end up having to sit next to the PPGz" has now changed in the fanatic. In this one, it's "The RRBz come, the people look at them like they normally would to any other person, they end up having to sit together somewhere ACROSS the other side of the class room from the PPGz, and it isn't until later when the PPGz and RRBz decide to sit together"._

_So yeah, you guys might want to re-read the whole fanatic starting from the preview so that you can better understand the whole story. That and _T-T _I really worked hard on those pictures for the Boys' and Girls' school uniform!_

_I must also add that before I was planning on just putting Kaoru and Keiji, now I have decided on also adding some parts with the other characters._

_Anyway, I think that I'm wasting enough of your valuable time right now, so let's get on with the story, shall we? _

* * *

Quote before the chapter: **I tell you everything that is really nothing, and nothing of what is everything, do not be fooled by what I am saying. Please listen carefully and try to hear what I am not saying.**

* * *

Momoko was hurrying from her club activity. The meeting was over and she, along with her friends, had promised to meet in front of their classroom, outside in the hallway. Momoko had finally arrived. Moharu, Kaoru, and Keiji were already there. They still had to wait for Minoru and Miyako. Finally, after a while, Minoru and Miyako arrived.

"Sorry we're late desu~wa." Miyako said, politely as always.

"You see, apparently, the members of the music club wouldn't leave us alone and they wanted us to play them an extra song before leaving." Minoru added.

"Does anyone even know WHY the Professor told us to meet him after school?" Kaoru asked impatiently. She wasn't in much of a good mood at this moment.

"Come to think of it, no. He didn't tell us." Momoko answered.

"Idiots, the Professor said that he'd tell us once we got there." Keiji answered, a bit rudely. It was obvious to see that he also wasn't in a good mood.

Kaoru and Momoko both looked at him angrily, though Keiji didn't seem to notice.

"Look guys. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll find out, ok? So let's go already!" Moharu said who was also impatient to not knowing why the Professor had called them to see him.

* * *

In case anyone was wondering, during lunch, the Professor had called the PPGz and RRBz to see him immediately after school. Of course, the group all had an after school activity meeting in which they DID NOT want to miss. So after a few moments of begging, the Professor had agreed to allow them to meet him AFTER their activities were over. As you can see, the Professor hadn't told them the reason for meeting him, yet.

* * *

On the way to the Professor's house, they passed the construction site. Strangely enough, there wasn't anybody on it. No worker was working to cut down the trees. As strange as it seemed, the group just ended up ignoring it and continued on their way to the Professor's. They just dismissed the strange thought and decided that all the workers were probably just taking a break or having a holiday.

Finally, they had arrived at the Professor's house.

"Professor!" yelled Moharu.

"We're here!" Minoru yelled also.

"Can you tell us what you have to tell us already so that I can get back into my room to play my video games!" added Keiji.

"You're all here wan!" greeted Peach

"Papa…I mean…Professor, they're here." Ken told the Professor.

The Professor then mentioned for the PPGz and RRBz to please take a seat.

Once they were seated, the Professor began to make his announcement.

"A beat-up occurred sometime yesterday night," he began, only to get angrily interrupted by Kaoru and Keiji…

"YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU CALLED US ALL THE WAY HERE AND NEARLY MADE US MISS OUR ACTIVITIES FOR AN EVERYDAY THING THAT THE POLICE COULD HANDLE!" They yelled angrily complaining.

"Y-You don't understand!" Ken said quickly and nervously in self-defense. "This wasn't just any ordinary beat-up!"

"Yes! Compared to the usual beat-ups, this one is way too different wan!" added Peach.

"Different? What do you mean desu~wa?" asked Miyako.

"Maybe it would be better if we start with announcing the person who got beaten up?" suggested the Professor.

Ken nodded and turned on the projector. A picture appeared.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"H-How could this have happened!" asked Momoko.

Miyako gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" said Moharu.

"Please tell me you're joking!" pledged Minoru

"What the hell!" yelled Keiji.

Right on the monitor screen was a picture of non other than the worker that the kids had befriended.

Suddenly, silence filled the room…

* * *

After a while, it was Momoko who was finally able to say something.

"Is…is he going…going to be alright?" she asked slowly.

"The man was lucky. He only got a broken arm, and a broken leg, a few bruises, a couple of hurtful bumps, and a black eye. Anyway, he's in the hospital right now, so he should recover." answered Ken.

Everyone sighed in relief at that news.

"Anyway, the worker wasn't any ordinary worker. Apparently he was the construction manager of the building of the Watakoshi mall!"

"So that's why the construction site was so empty desu~wa." reasoned Miyako.

"But why would anyone beat up the construction manager?" asked Moharu.

"Yeah, he was cool!" added Keiji.

"Probably someone who doesn't want the mall to be built." answered Peach.

"What do you mean? What makes you so sure?" asked Kaoru.

The Professor then nodded to Ken, signaling to turn over to the next slide.

"Apparently, these two notes were found in the victim's pocket." answered the Professor.

On the projector, two types of notes were shown.

The first note was neatly written and glued with the letters seeming to have been taken out of a magazine.

It read…

_To the construction manger_

_I'm asking you to please find some possible way to stop the construction of the mall. At least find some way to please build it some where else!_

_From: CC_

The second note was a bit less neat and sloppier than the first one. It was also still written with the cut up letters from a magazine, but this one seemed to have a darker aura.

It read…

_**Construction manager**_

_**You have been warned. Stop the building of the mall, or suffer the consequences.**_

_**CC**_

"So it looks like after that last note, the person must have decided to beat up the poor guy." Minoru said.

The Professor nodded, and then continued. "No finger prints were found, so it is uncertain who the culprit of the note and crime is. And nothing was stolen, so it couldn't have been a robbery."

"Would you guys happened to have some idea of who the person might be?" asked Ken.

"Now WAIT A MINUTE! You're not asking us to try and catch this guy are you? Isn't this more of a job for the police?" Momoko asked.

"It would seem so, but so far, the police can even figure out for sure who the person is. They don't even have the slightest clue!" answered the Professor.

"Why's that? Can's they just ask the guy! He must have seen at least the face or the size or heard the voice of the person who got him!" Kaoru mentioned.

"That's just the problem!" Peach said.

"The reason they don't have a clue is because the construction manager can't seem to remember the beat-up at all!" answered Ken.

"EH!" everyone yelled.

"The man seems to only be able to remember where he was going before the beat-up and waking up in the hospital after the beat-up. But he doesn't seem to have any memories from the beat-up itself!" Add the Professor.

"But that IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Moharu. 'He must have AT LEAST some memories of the beat-up!"

Ken shock his head in "no" form. "But he doesn't."

The Professor then signals Ken to go to the next slide.

"The only clue that the Police have and the strangest thing that was there was this symbol that was found near the victim."

On the monitor, there was now showing a strange symbol that looked like two scratchy C's stuck together with leaks of blood.

"This was seen next to the victim, on the sidewalk, and it was written in blood."

"Then why don't they just check for some DNA there!" Keiji asked.

"The culprit must have thought about that too. The person must have been wearing gloved because no other traces of things that belonged to the culprit were there. And the blood was the blood of the construction manager." Ken answered.

"This whole thing is confusing!" Minoru said.

"Ow! My head hurts." added Moharu.

"Anyway, that was why we wanted you guys to help. Try to keep an alert for anything suspicious that can lead to the person that did all this." Ken says.

Another moment of silence fell for a while.

Finally Momoko spoke. "Would it be ok if we just go and visit the guy to see how he's doing?"

The Professor nodded his head, "Of course. They're allowing him visiting hours. But don't try to expect anything new from him."

"We don't. We just want to see how he's doing right now." Kaoru said.

"He is our friend after all desu~wa." Miyako added.

* * *

The day after the next, which was a Saturday, the PPGz and RRBz decided to visit their construction manager friend at the hospital. They had decided to meet at the Professor's house before going.

Of course, since it wasn't a school day, the kids were all wearing their winter cloths. And by the way, the PPGz's outfits changed in comparison to last year.

Momoko was now wearing a white mini skirt. Along with a dark pink long sleeve shirt that had white pin strips and she also had a very light pink no-sleeve sweat shirt over it (which by the way, didn't have the hoodie, but did have the strings coming out of it and it also had a long zipper). On her feet, she wore light brown snow boots and dark pink socks that reached to a little below her knees.

Miyako was now wearing a dark blue mini skirt, with a white shirt, and had a dark blue jacket. On her feet, she was now wearing dark-brown snow boots and white socks, that like Momoko's, also reached to a little below her knees.

Kaoru no longer wore her sweat suit. Now she was wearing a green with black strips shirt and had on a green-lime sweater with a hoodie. She was also wearing light (almost faded) blue pants. On her feet, she wore a pair of white shoes. She still didn't wear snow boots. She also still wore her hat from last year that was dark green and had the skull on it.

Moharu was now wearing a red sweater with a black shirt under it. He was also wearing a new hat that was red and black. He was wearing blue baggy pants and red shoes.

Minoru was wearing a blue sweater that had a black shirt under it. He was also wearing blue pants, but his weren't so baggy and he was also wearing blue shoes.

Keiji was wearing a green and black snow jacket and was wearing a normal pair of blue pants. He was also wearing green shoes and had a black scarf on.

* * *

(Please check the bottom of this chapter to find more information on their looks.)

_Anyway, back to the story…_

On the way to the hospital, the kids pasted this flower shop and all of a sudden, Miyako had an idea.

"Since we're going to the hospital, why don't we each buy a flower for him and then put them together into one bunch?" She suggested.

The others decided to accept Miyako's suggestion and went to the into the flower store to buy some flowers.

"Hmm, which flower should I pick?" Momoko was wondering.

"This one looks pretty desu~wa." said Miyako picking up a Bluebell.

"I think I will choose this one." said Momoko next picking up a Zinnia.

"Took you long enough! How can you go and stare at flowers for so long anyway?" Moharu asked annoyingly.

"Yeah!" agreed Minoru

"It's stupid! Just pick one and get it over with!" added Keiji

"It's not stupid! It's just a way of showing a patient at the hospital how much you care for them!" argued Momoko. "Besides, how can you not like flower picking either Minoru!"

"Momoko, no offense, but there is a very BIG difference between "flower arranging" and just picking a flower for a friend at the hospital whom we were supposed to be visiting 15 MINUTES AGO!" Minoru answered.

"Anyway, we had already finished picking our flowers a long while ago, see!" Keiji then held up his flower. It's was a Feverfew.

Minoru then held up his flower next. It was a Daffodil**.**

Moharu held up his flower also and it was an ORANGE LILLY!

"MOHARU! You BAKA! What do you think you're doing! ORANGE LILIES mean HATRED!" Momoko yelled in shock. "They're not something you bring to a friend at the hospital!"

"That's not my fault and quit yelling at me!" Moharu yelled back angrily. He then quickly went over to the rack, put the flower down, and then picked up a Yarrow. "There! Better!" He asked. Though he was still angry.

"Miyako nodded her head politely while Momoko was shaking her head in disbelief about Moharu's mistake.

"But I still think this whole perfect flower picking stuff is stupid!" said Moharu.

"Yup" agreed Minoru.

"Definantly" added Keiji. "Right Kaoru? Kaoru?"

Momoko, Miyako, Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji had all failed to notice that Kaoru hadn't been in on the conversation and was instead looking at another flower rack. They all looked at her quietly.

Kaoru was looking carefully at the flower rack. Finally, she picked up a Buttercup flower and smiled gently at it.

The RRBz could feel their eyes popping out of their heads and their jaws dropping to the floor. They couldn't believe it! KAORU NEVER went around acting like THAT! Especially not at a FLOWER!

Momoko and Miyako sneaked behind Kaoru and giggled evilly. Kaoru flinched a bit when she saw them.

"Well, well, well." Momoko started saying.

"It looks like Kaoru does have a girly side to her after all desu~wa." Miyako finished.

The both of them giggled.

Kaoru was getting nervous "That…That's not funny!"

The RRBz started laughing a little as well.

"Well, Kaoru must not be a 100% tomboy after all." said Moharu.

"Who knew that she had this girly side to herself too?" Minoru said.

"I should have brought my camera." stated Keiji in the same teasing tone.

Then the RRBz started laughing some more.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kaoru. "Let's just get these things paid already and get this over with! I want to get out of here!"

"You know, flowers would look pretty in you hair though desu~wa." Miyako suggested.

Momoko nodded in agreement.

"Don't even think about it!" Kaoru answered.

Then they just paid for the flowers and headed out the door.

* * *

They hadn't barely even walk about 3 steps when Miyako had suddenly remembered something…

"Oh no! I forgot to buy some flowers for Taka-kun desu~wa!" she exclaimed, in worry.

"You're also going to see him today?" asked Kaoru.

Miyako nodded her head. "Since he goes to the same hospital, I thought I could visit him today after I finished visiting our friend with you guys desu~wa."

"Who's Taka-kun?" The RRBz asked.

"He's Miyako's boyfriend!" Momoko exclaimed with a big teasing smile on her face.

"EH!" the RRBz said in surprise.

"Wow! Who knew?" Moharu said.

"Yeah! Who could have guessed?" Keiji agreed.

Minoru just nodded and made a sound. There was a hint of sadness in his voice, but no one seemed to notice.

"Then Miyako, what are you standing around here for? Go and get your flowers for the guy already!" Kaoru said, pushing Miyako back into the store.

Miyako, who was still red, just nodded her head and went inside.

A while later Miyako came out carrying her flowers for Taka-kun.

After that, everyone continued on their way to the hospital.

* * *

They had finally arrived. As the Professor had said, the nurse allowed them to visit the construction manager. She just told them not to take too long and then led them to his room.

When the PPGz and the RRBz opening the door, they saw that the construction manager was on the bed, just lying there.

The guy had a broken leg that was being held up, a broken arm, a black eye, and he was bandaged in several places including the head.

Yet, he smiled when he saw who the people were that had come to visit him.

"Konichiwa!" They all greeted.

"Well, if it isn't my little friends again? What brings you all here?" the construction manager greeted happily.

"We came here to see how you were doing." Momoko answered.

"Sorry this had to happen to you." Kaoru added.

"Here. We brought these flowers for you today desu~wa. We all picked them desu~wa." Miyako then said, putting the flowers in a vase that was near the window.

The construction manager smiled even more, "Well, now isn't that nice of you all. Thanks."

"Are you going to be ok" Minoru asked.

"Yeah. We had heard what had happened, but even we don't get it!" Moharu said.

"What happened to you yesterday anyway?" Keiji added.

The construction manager just turned his head and for a while he looked like he was in deep thought. Finally he replied, "I don't know."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Minoru asked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you all." The construction manger answered. Then he started to sit up and get himself comfortable.

"It's strange." The construction manger began, "I just don't seem to remember very much detail."

After about a short pause, he continued, "I remember that last night I was coming home from eating with my pals after work. We had all stopped at the bar and had a couple of drinks and something to eat."

-_- "Could it be that you had been drunk and that's why you don't remember?" Moharu suddenly asked, interrupting.

"Moharu!" Momoko hissed.

"No, I wouldn't say I was drunk, since I only drink my fill on Fridays." The construction manager answered with a bit of humor behind his voice, "I had just gone with my friends, at a hamburger, and then had a small drink. After all, if I remember at least that part clearly, I was REALLY hungry from all the work that I had been doing. It can really work up an appetite!" He took another short pause and then continued; only this time, he stopped having that humor feeling, his tone suddenly got serious. "After that, I guess I went home. I had to wake up early the day after anyway. Or at least, I was on my way to going home. During the whole trip, I felt like I was being followed."

"Followed desu~wa!" Miyako exclaimed.

The construction manager just nodded his head and continued, "Yes, I was followed…" After another pause of thinking, he continued speaking, "Come to think of it, I did keep on turning around a couple of times." He then tried to go back to talking in a little bit of a humor tone, "You see, I thought that a robber was trying to rob me, though I don't really know what a robber would try to steal from a guy who is in need of a bath and wouldn't have much jewelry on!" Then he thought a little more, continued, "Another thing that just came to my mind was that when I thought that I was hearing foot steps, I would turn around and yell 'whose there', but I would always find that no one was there! I was beginning to think that I had drunk to much myself! Or that maybe I was beginning to go mad! Or maybe even that fact that I must have worked to hard and needed a vacation! Personally I was hoping that it was the third option. But then, when I turned to look across the street, I saw it! But the person was very far away next to a mailbox, and since it was night time, and there was no light, I couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl. And then, as quick as I saw it, it disappeared! I panicked, so I ran as quickly as I could back to my apartment. I could also feel that that person was also still following me. Studying my every move! When I finally reached the outside of my home, I remember that I had thought that I had felt the footsteps stop. I turned around and saw that the person wasn't there. Now that I really think about it, by that time, I remember thinking that the person I had seen far away near the mailbox looked sort of small. That person was smaller than me! I thought hard about that for a while and then I just dismissed the thought and figured that it was probably just some prank that some kid must have been playing on me to get a good laugh. Though I don't think that would have been very funny. I then relaxed and reached in my pocket to get my keys…"

After that, the construction manager then stopped talking.

"What happened then?" Momoko asked.

The construction manager relaxed a little and his tone wasn't as serious anymore when he answered, "I don't know. Everything just went blank after that, and the last thing I remember was waking up here at the hospital and the doctors telling me some crazy story about how I was found beaten up in an alley! Now thanks to this, I had to take time off from work. Though I don't know if I should be mad or thankful to the person about that part."

"Is the mall still going to be built?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

The construction manager smiled again and answered, "Don't worry young lady! The guy who did this to me only delayed the process. Luckily for me, my boss is a very kind person. He understood that I didn't get hurt on purpose, so he convinced the soon-to-be-owner of the Watakoshi mall to please allow us to stop the construction for a while. Luckily for all of us, the owner is such a patient man, so he allowed it."

Momoko sighed in relief, "That's good to know." She said happily.

After that, they just stayed and chatted for a while more until the nurse came in through the door. "Umm, excuse me, your visiting time is over for now." she said.

The kids told her that they would be out in a minute.

"Well, it was nice seeing you." Momoko said.

"Hope you get better soon desu~wa." said Miyako.

"Make sure to take good care of yourself!" Kaoru added.

"Try not to go outside at night too much." Moharu said.

"We'll come visit again sometime." said Minoru.

"And try not to overdo it with your work!" added Keiji.

"Matashta Construction Manager-san." they all said.

The construction manager looked at them for a while and then laughed. "Please! Just call me Jiyonaga or Jiyo! That's what my friends call me! You kids are incredible these days!"

The PPGz and RRBz just looked at him.

"Ok then…" Moharu began.

"Matashta Jiyo-san!" They all said happily.

After that, the kids left out that door.

Jiyo-san waited until the door was closed before lying back down. He looked at the flowers in the vase.

"Nice kids." He commented. Then, he just fell asleep for a while.

* * *

After they were a few steps away from Jiyo-san's room, Momoko then reminded Miyako,

"Hey Miyako, aren't you going to give Taka-kun your flowers right now?"

Miyako blushed red again and nodded.

Momoko grinned, "Well then Miyako, hurry up and go give them to him! We'll be waiting for you up front."

Miyako blushed even more, knowing what Momoko was trying to do, "M-Momoko-chan!" she said nervously.

"Ah, just go on already! We'll be fine right in the waiting room." Kaoru said.

"Yeah! We'll just be there waiting and drinking a soda!" Moharu added.

"Just feel more than free to take your time." Keiji said.

Miyako nodded her head and headed for Taka-kun's room.

After a while, Miyako came back from her visit.

"Finally! I'm ready to go home and hit the hay!" Moharu said.

"Sorry I took so long desu~wa." Miyako said.

On the way home, Minoru spoke…

"Strange how that happened to Jiyo-san, don't you think?" he stated.

"Yeah, it is desu~wa." Miyako agreed.

"Don't worry! All we have to do is keep our eyes open and catch the criminal!" Momoko said.

"Of course we're going to try and catch that guy!" said Moharu.

"After all, the culprit can't hide forever!" Keiji stated.

"You can bet on it!" Kaoru added.

Then they just got together in a circle, put their hands in the middle, and said, "YEAH!" in agreement.

They're adventure had just begun…

* * *

_An Unknown Person's thoughts…_

"**DARN! That didn't work! What am I supposed to do now!"**

* * *

n.n_ Whew! Finally! This chapter is finished! _:D_ Now I just have to concentrate on writing chapter 2 of "Mission: Saving Kaoru" and then start working on chapter 9 of this fanatic! _x)_ Great to be back in writing! _=_=_ Uh, but I'm really tired from having to write 11 pages. That and with the fact that it's about to be my birthday, along with the fact that September 8 I have to go back to school, along with the other fact that I only have 1 month to do what I want to do is adding so much pressure and stuff to think about in my mind! __ _Me head hurts. _

_By the way, I forgot to add something. I just wanted to say that if anyone figures out who the culprit in this fanatic is ahead of time, PLEASE DON'T SAY IT IN THE REVEIW! But feel more than free to PM me if you think that you've figured it out. _Dx _But please, I don't want spoilers in the reviews! _=_=_ Where's the fun when everybody already knows the answer?_

OwO_ Anyway, please review! Peace!_

:D Here are the links for today! And again, remember to take away that (*)…

This is what the RRBz's winter cloths look like. I couldn't find one with them wearing pants, but this one was really good and I couldn't explain the jackets too well. Just remember to keep Keiji's hair spiky with one long bang covering one of his eyes.

*http*:*/*/*mamepika*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*living*-*in*-*a*-*world*-*with*-*out*-*50361784


	10. Two Girls and Pies!

:D HELLO! Well here you have it folks! Chapter 9! Anyway, now I've got a few more things to say…

1) I have to say that I think I wrote this chapter in a little of a rush. u.u Sorry about that.

2) SCHOOL! D: That's right. SCHOOL! On September 8th, I'm going to be going back to school. So I'm going to become a sophomore/10th grader.

3) Speaking of School and story, I also wanted to say, just in case you other people were thinking the same, that this story DOES NOT have the same timeline as people would have in Japan. It would be too much work to even try! So the whole time of the story, from where they begin school to where it ends to whatever else there is, is going to be mostly the same as the schedule for my own school at where I live. That and I'm sure that no one will mind. Also, I'm sure you all realized that I only put one teacher for the student, well, I did that on purpose! I don't even want to think about class changes!

4) OH WAIT! I don't think there is a 4! Oh well. Anyway, let's get on with reading the story.

* * *

Quote before the chapter: **To learn something new, take the path that you took yesterday.**

* * *

It had already been about 1 week since the beat up of the construction manager. By this time, things were once again getting peaceful, though the threatening letters did keep on coming, only it seems that the sender probably gave up on the construction manager and went on to sending the letters to the other workers of the mall. One even went directly to the owner of the construction company and another even went as far as to the soon-to-be-boss of the mall himself! Who ever the criminal was, one thing was for certain, that person was probably a mastermind! The letters along with the beat-up crime scene had absolutely no real clue to lead to even a group a suspects that it was driving the police and detectives crazy! So much for catching the culprit!

Of course, the PPGz and RRBz were still good friends with the Jiyo-san. During the week, they had visited him two more times! He always had something to tell them. Sometimes he would tell stories, other times he would talk about sports (much to the joy of Keiji and Kaoru), and other times he was the one who just listened to the conversation of the kids. At the same time, the Powerpuff Girls z and Rowdyruff Boys z made sure to keep their guard up. They didn't want anything else to happen to their friend…or anyone else for that matter.

Finally, it was already the day that Jiyo-san was going to be released from the hospital. On that day they were all walking over to Jiyo's house or apartment in this case. During one of their hospital visits, they had managed to get his address. They all decided and had agreed to visit him after school and had also stopped at a flower shop nearby to buy some more flowers as a welcome home present.

Once they all had arrived, Moharu knocked on the door.

"One moment please." They heard a voice say. Then they heard footsteps and finally the door opened.

"Well hello my friends!" Jiyo said happily.

"Konichiwa Jiyo-san!" Momoko, Moharu, Miyako, Minoru, Kaoru, and Keiji all said together.

"We can't all talk out here. Come on inside!" Jiyo said opening the door some more so that they could all get in.

"So, what brings all of you here?" Jiyo said after they were all settled.

"We came to congratulate you since you finally got out of the hospital." Minoru answered.

"We also brought flowers desu~wa." added Miyako.

"Are you doing ok?" Keiji asked, looking at Jiyo's state. Even though Jiyo was out of the hospital, he still had his leg and arm broken.

"Thanks guys. And thank you for the flowers." Jiyo happily said as he started getting a thing to put the flowers in along with some water. After he was done with that he continued. "Oh and about my injuries, nothing to worry about. The doctor said my bones would heal soon." Jiyo said, knowing what Keiji was referring to.

"But seriously, when that guy hit you, he must have been trying to hit you with all his might!" Momoko stated.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky he didn't kill me all together!" Jiyo said, still with a bit of humor in his voice.

"So when are you going to go back to your job?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, it doesn't really matter whether I'm there or not there since there is really nothing much I can do when I'm in this state. But like I said before, the boss of the soon-to-be-built-mall is a very patient man. My boss talked to him and he said that a few more days of rest won't do anyone any harm. So now the only thing that I'm going to be doing is staying here healing my bones while the other construction workers at the construction site just finish getting the things ready so that we can start cutting the trees for when I'm all healed. That way, we can save the time we lost!" Jiyo answered.

"Well look on the bright side! You got yourself a vacation!" Moharu said.

"Now if only I could have earned the vacation in some other less painful way!" said Jiyo, understanding Moharu's humor, and even chuckling a little.

"I just hope no other incidents happen desu~wa." Miyako said.

"Well, I don't think I have anything to worry about. Seems like the person just gave up on me and has gone on to other targets. You did hear about that, right?" Jiyo responded.

"Yeah, whoever this person is, they must be desperate to stop the construction." stated Kaoru.

"Well, I wish I could have done something else, but I need my job. If I don't work, I can't eat or pay my bills!" Jiyo said.

"Well, but don't worry, we're all keeping our guard up!" Momoko said.

"Now wait a minute! Don't you guys all go doing something dangerous! You saw what that guy did to me! I don't want to see any of you in the hospital either!" Jiyo answered seriously.

"Don't worry. It's not like we're planning to do something to attract the guy to us. We're just making sure that no one suspicious is around. If we find someone like that, we'll just go to the police and tell them about it." Keiji assured.

"Alright then, but I hope you kids know what you're doing. And remember, KEEP AWAY FROM THE CRIMINAL! That guy is dangerous!" Jiyo said, still uncertain.

"Don't worry, we'll remember that clearly." answered Minoru.

"So I'm guessing you live here alone." Moharu stated, looking around the room and changing the subject.

"Yeah. It looks that way. I'm not like my brother who has his wife and kids you know." Jiyo said.

"It must be lonely desu~wa." Miyako said sadly.

"Well, it does get like that sometimes, but it isn't that sad when you have friends visiting you." Jiyo stated.

"Like us?" Momoko asked.

"Exactly." Jiyo answered.

"But dude, why don't you just find a wife? You know, go on a date, get married, have kids!" Moharu asked.

"I think I'm a little to old to have kids." Jiyo said going with his humor.

"So you're saying you're an old man? Is that it?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru!" Momoko scold.

"I'm not old! I'm 45!" Jiyo answered, though he showed no anger with the question.

"45 years old? Sounds like a good age to still get a date and then get married to me!" Minoru said.

"Y-You think so?" Jiyo asked nervously.

"Yeah. It's better than staying alone forever!" Keiji asked. "Anyone's allowed to at least be that happy!"

"R-Really?" Jiyo asked, still nervous.

"I know, how about we help you with that!" Moharu asked.

"Yeah! We'll just go into town and find you a date!" Minoru said.

"Hey and them maybe Miyako could help you look your best for your date!" Momoko said.

"I could try desu~wa." Miyako said, just going along with everyone else.

"This actually doesn't sound too much like a bad idea!" Kaoru agreed.

"Wait! You expect me to go into town like this!" Jiyo asked.

"Fine! We'll do the whole thing some other time!" Keiji answered.

"But when we do, you better be ready!" said Moharu.

"^^; G-Great. Just what I needed. Some matchmakers." Jiyo said.

"Anyway, we got to get back home. I have some homework that I have to finish." Keiji said.

"Oh, I also have to get home!" Momoko said.

"Yeah, me too." Kaoru added.

"Anyway, it was nice visiting you Jiyo-san desu~wa." Miyako said.

"We'll come and visit some other time." Minoru added.

"Though the next time we come, it could be to find you that date we're promising." Moharu said teasingly.

"What!" Jiyo said, still nervous about the whole date thing.

"Matashta Jiyo-san!" The whole group said.

"Well, see you all later then." Jiyo said.

After that the kids left. Jiyo just waited till they had already closed the door.

"Those kids really are something." He muttered to himself.

* * *

The next day, Momoko, Moharu, Miyako, Minoru, Kaoru, and Keiji all went to school. As they were walking down the hall to their class, they saw these two girls handing out flyers.

"I wonder what that's all about." wondered Momoko.

They went near the girls and one of them handed each of them a flyer.

It read…

_Help the mall construction!_

_Send some supplies, some sweets, some of anything that can make our workers happy and comfortable to continue working!_

_;) If possible, please send something to help us make our pies for them!_

_Just take whatever it is you want to give to the economic classroom and we'll do the rest._

_Please and Thank You!_

_From: Etsuko and Isa_

"You guys are helping the construction of the mall desu~wa?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah!" said the girl named Etsuko.

"But why pies?" Moharu asked.

"Well you see, you know about all those threatening letters that someone has been sending threatening the poor workers to stop the construction, right?" the girl named Isa began.

"Yeah." answered Minoru.

"Well, we figured that if since the construction manager got beaten up, and that if this continues, the workers because of fear would want to stop working, and that the guy who's doing all this could actually win!" Isa continued.

"And we really want the mall to be built soon, so we decided that we would help the workers take their fear away from all the trouble that's happening! And what better way to make them feel ok than brining them some nice hot baked delicious pies!" finished Etsuko.

"So what's the whole point of sending out the flyers?" asked Keiji.

"We think that if we get some supporters, that the guy who is sending the threatening letters might see and stop all the trouble that they're causing!" began Isa. "And we also sort of need some supplies to make the pies since we can't get it all ourselves." ^^;

"So how is it going with this whole thing anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Pretty good actually. Some people think that what we're doing is nice so they send us some stuff to make the pies." answered Etsuko.

"I just can't wait to see the happy faces of all those workers when we start bringing them their pies tomorrow." said Isa.

"I'm sure they will be happy with what you're doing desu~wa." Miyako complemented.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be happy with some delicious pies?" Momoko said.

Suddenly, the first bell rang.

"Oops! We got to get to class!" said Etsuko.

"See ya!" said Isa.

"Bye" said the PPGz and RRBz as they were also quickly heading to their class.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Etsuko and Isa are all beaten up in the school yard. They are still alive, but aren't moving.

The same figure that beat up the construction manager is standing over them with the bloody bat in hand. As before, you can only see the figure's gray demon eyes.

"**About your pies, sorry, but I can't allow you to do that…"**

* * *

n.n OK, right now I have to go and start preparing for "Mission: Saving Kaoru" chapter 3! That oughta take a while! So remember what I said! If you figure out whom the culprit is, PLEASE DON'T PUT IT ON THE REVIEW! That would be spoiling and that would take the joy off the mystery. If you figure out who it is, then just PLEASE feel more than free to JUST SEND ME A PM!

Anyway, Please and Thank You.

Peace.


	11. Everyday Life and A News Flash!

Hi guys! Long time no see! YES, I'M ALIVE AND HEALTHY! Well, actually, my brain is a bit burnt, but it'll heal soon. So yeah…I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me! I haven't updated since September 2009 and I feel like a dimwit! And yeah, that's how long my horrible writer's block lasted. But finally, I finished this chapter and I'm updating again. So for those of you who like "Mission: Saving Kaoru", feel free to expect a new chapter in about a week or two as writing it is easy so far. As for this chapter, let me tell you, I was killing myself over it! Tell that truth, I don't really like how it turned out, too complicated. Also, I have my favorite parts that I want to write, but I still have to wait till like chapter 18 or something until one of my favorite parts comes up. For now, please bear with me as I get every little scrap of idea that I have in my head and try to piece it all together to get a decent fanatic.

That reminds me, lately I've been reading too much of "Bartimeaus Trilogy". For those who read the series, you should know how it is that Bartimeaus has the foot notes when he has his own personal comments at the bottom of each page. Well, I've also got my own little set of foot notes. Let me tell you what the difference will be between an asterisk that leads to a foot note and one that doesn't…

This is a normal asterisk…(*)

This is the asterisk that leads to a foot note…(*****)

So basically, the asterisk that leads to a foot note is in bold. Also, you will find the footnotes as the bottom of each section. The section, not the chapter. The chapter is way too long to be putting footnotes to it at the bottom.

Also, I'm sure that all of you know which Rowdyruff is which. Moharu is Brick, Minoru is Boomer, and Keiji is Butch.

Anyway, as an apology, this chapter is about 15 pages long, NOT COUNTING the author's comments. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Quote before the chapter: **Who is more foolish, the child afraid of the dark or the man afraid of the light?**

* * *

_Previously on "Cursed Child"…_

Etsuko and Isa are all beaten up in the school yard. They are still alive, but aren't moving.

The same figure that beat up the construction manager is standing over them with the bloody bat in hand. As before, you can only see the figure's gray demon eyes.

"**About your pies, sorry, but I can't allow you to do that…"**

* * *

It was early morning of the day after the beat of the two high school girls. The reporters still had not gotten hold of the beat-up occurrence and even if they did, the news wouldn't be broadcasted until night.***** So except for the girls themselves (obviously), the parents, the person (or people) who found them and then called an ambulance, the doctors and workers at the hospital, a few small handful of witnesses, and then maybe the people who were told what had happened by their friends or family who were any of the above, not many people (including the PPGz and RRBz) knew about the incident that had occurred and even if they did, no one knew that it was an attack caused by the same person who beat up the construction manager…yet.

***Author's note: I always was curious how it is that reporters always knew which hospital or area for any matter to go bombard for the latest and juiciest story about some poor soul's misfortune. What kind of sources do these people have? Anyway, I'm already 16 and it still seems to leave me in wonder.**

* * *

_At the hospital…_

Etsuko and Isa were both still unconscious. The parents were worriedly waiting in the waiting room. Finally, the doctor came out of the girls' room.

"Are they going to be alright?" Etsuko's dadasked anxiously getting up.

"Not to worry. Except for a couple of bandaged areas, broken bones, and bruises, their injuries aren't that bad, nothing a little bit of rest can't handle. Let's just feel happy that the gangsters who did the damage allowed them to live! They should be waking up any moment now." The doctor answered calmly and assuredly.

"But why would a gang attack our daughters?" Isa's mom wondered worriedly.

"Who knows?" The doctor answered. He was confused as well, yet he decided to change his reply. "For their own personal enjoyment perhaps. There have been worse case scenarios of this. The girls are fortunate that it didn't get any worse."

"May we go and see them now?" asked Etsuko's mother, wanting to see her daughter as soon as possible.

"I'd like to go and see my daughter as well." said Isa's father.

"Go ahead. Just make sure to not stay too long." replied the doctor.

One of the nurses that were there opened the door for the parents to allow them in.

After a while of the parents being there, Etsuko and Isa started to open their eyes. This was a happy sign for the parents. Or at least…it WAS supposed to be…

Isa was the first to wake up.

"Isa!" Said Isa's mother nearly close to tears and about to hug her daughter.

"Mom?" Isa was still only half-awake when her mom had hugged her, but when she did become fully awake, she began to let out a scream which caught her mom in surprise and horror. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Isa?" Isa's mother cried, while Isa kept screaming.

"Doctor! Something's wrong with Isa!" Isa's father yelled.

The doctor had come running in as Isa continued screaming.

"I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!" Isa continued screaming while the doctors and nursed watched in horror.

After that, Etsuko began to wake up.

"Etsuko?" Etsuko's mother said, fearing that what was happening to Isa was going to happen to her. She was right to worry. Etsuko wasn't much different.

"GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!" Etsuko screamed over and over.

Both girls seemed on the brink of breaking down to tears.

While the nurses and parents were trying to calm both girls down. The doctor stood there because a certain thought had just come to him…

"_This is strange! This is just like it was with my other patient …"_ The doctor barely finished his thought as a sudden realization came to him. Hoping that his suspicions weren't true, he quickly told one of the nurses to check the girls' items.

Unfortunately, his suspicions were correct. In the backpack of one of the girls was a note. The doctor took the note in his hands, read it, and then grew wide-eyed.

* * *

"Matashta desu~wa!" said Miyako.

"Matashta!" said Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji.

"Matashta!" said Momoko and Kaoru.

For the PPGz and RRBz, school was already over for the day. Now, they were going home to do homework, eat dinner, and just chill to the enjoyment of the after-school life.

* * *

_With Momoko…_

"Yay!" Momoko was happily saying in her head. "I get to go home! After dinner, mom will give me cake! Ahh…I'm so happy." she was saying while skipping all the way home.

_With Miyako…_

"It feels nice to be going home already desu~wa. Now I have to do my homework desu~wa. I wonder what Obachan will make for dinner today desu~wa." Miyako was wondering while walking home.

_With Kaoru…_

"Finally! Home! I can't wait to start watching sports!" Kaoru was thinking as she was scootering all the way home. Then her stomach grumbled. "I wonder what Okasan will make for dinner. I'm hungry."

_With Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji…_

"Race you home!" Keiji said as he started running.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Moharu complained, as he also started running.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Minoru said as he also ran, trying to catch up to his brothers.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Keiji kept on saying.

"But I don't want to be a rotten egg!" Minoru complained.

"He doesn't mean it literally idiot!" Moharu yelled.

"I'm not an idiot!" Minoru yelled back.

"Speaking of eggs, I'm hungry!" Moharu said. "Hey Keiji! What are we having for dinner anyway?"

"Don't ask me! It's not like I can read the Professor's mind or anything!" Keiji answered while running.

"Maybe we'll ask Ken when we get home." said Minoru

Moharu stopped running and looked like he was out in thought. Keiji took notice.

"Hey Moharu! What's wrong? Don't tell me you're tired already!" Keiji said. "You haven't even tried!"

"Huh?" Moharu snapped out of his daze. "Nope, nothing's wrong. By the way, I'm going to win!" Moharu continued running and he was close to where Keiji was.

"HEY WAIT! What was that supposed to be? No fair!" Keiji was running again to get way in front while Moharu was not too far behind him.

"You guys are running too fast!" Minoru complained as he tried to catch up.

"Too bad! And anyways, we are racing home you know!" Moharu said while grinning.

"_That's right. Keiji, Minoru, and I, we're racing all the way HOME!"_

* * *

_At Momoko's house…_

"Hmm..uh…" Momoko was really struggling with her math homework to the point that she was sweating all over and suffering from anxiety at the moment. "How do I do this problem?"

She wrote something down. "I don't think this is the correct answer. Maybe I should ask Miyako for help." She said, about to pick up the phone.

Then, Momoko's little sister Kuriko (who was 9 years old and in 4th grade) came into the room, "Sis, do you think you could help me with this math question?"

She then looked at her sister's paper. "Uh sis, are you even writing these answers right?"

"Of course I'm doing them right!" Momoko answered, getting annoyed.

"Right…On second though, I think I should just go and ask mom. I'll really fail if I ask you." Kuriko said, figuring that Momoko was lying.

"Uh…KURIKO SHUT UP!" Momoko then yelled, somewhat losing it.

_At Miyako's house…_

Miyako was doing her English homework and was apparently doing it calmly and without much trouble at all.

"Let's see here desu~wa. 'Nokorimono ni wa fuku ga aru' translated into English is 'Luck exists in the leftovers', but its real meaning is that there is luck in the last helping desu~wa." She then went on to the next question. "This one 'Saru mo ki kara ochiru' means 'Even monkeys fall from trees.', but it's actual meaning is that nobody is perfect and everyone makes mistakes desu~wa. And this one 'Kachou Fuugetsu' translated into English would literally be 'Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon', but its actual meaning is that one must experience the beauties of nature, and in doing so learn about yourself desu~wa. Wow! Maybe I should do that sometime desu~wa. " Miyako was then about to go and do the next question when she then heard the phone ring. It was Momoko.

"Moshi, moshi (meaning "hi" on the phone.)"

"Miyako! Please help me with my math homework! TToTT I don't understand this at all!" Momoko was just about almost yelling on the phone.

"Calm down Momoko-chan desu~wa. Ok, I'll help you desu~wa. Come over to my house and I'll see what I can do desu~wa."

"xD Thank you Miyako!" Momoko then hung up the phone.

"It's a good thing that I managed to do my science homework a little while ago desu~wa. After I fishing my English homework, maybe I should go get some tea ready desu~wa. Homework is much more fun when you're doing it together with someone else and when you have tea and snacks to eat afterwards desu~wa." Miyako was saying happily.

_At Kaoru's House…_

Kaoru was quickly writing down the answers to her history homework so fast that you could hear the pencil scribbling against the hard surface. She then stopped on one of the questions.

"Argh!" The tomboy yelled out frustrated. "What year did Japan defeat Russia in the Russo-Japanese war? I don't know! Umm, 1883, how the heck am I supposed to know! Oh, for crying out loud, what is the answer to this one? I left my notes at school!"

Kaoru then went running to the living room with her homework in hand.

Her older brother, Dai was watching a T.V. show.

"Onii-chan! Can you help me with my homework? I don't know the answer to one of the questions." she told him.

"Sure." Dai crossed his arms as he sat straight on the sofa. "Depends on which subject it is."

"History." Kaoru answered. "I need help on this one." then pointed to the question on her worksheet with a small hint of impatience in her voice.

"Oh…" Dai uncomfortable scratched his head, and then turned his view towards the direction of a grown-up man sleeping on a sofa across from him. "^^; Hey Tousan, Kaoru needs help with her history homework."

Tokio-san awoke from his nap, got up, and nervously looked at both of them. "History homework?"

"Yeah" Kaoru answered. "Do you know the year when Japan defeated Russia in the Russo-Japanese war?"

Kaoru's dad also began to scratch his head and he stuttered, "Well…er…the answer to that is…uh…"

"The answer to that would be 1904-1905." Kaoru's mom said, coming from the kitchen and smiling.

"Okasan, you know about history?" Dai asked, surprised.

Mitsuko-san smiled even more (if that's even possible) and nodded. "Yes, it was my favorite subject back in my High School days."

"So then, do you also know the answer to this one?" asked Kaoru, as she pointed to another question.

"Ah, what was the capital of Japan in 784? The capital was Nagaoka." answered Kaoru's mom. She then read a little bit ahead. "And 10 years later it was moved Heian, which is today's Kyoto, where it remained until 1868."

Kaoru wrote the answers down on her paper.

"Would you like me to help you with that before dinner?" Her mother asked.

Kaoru nodded.

At that moment, Shou came into the living room. "Onii-chan, could you help me with my science homework?"

Dai looked at though he had just been asked to help with a ballet ribbon dancing routine instead.

"I can help with that." said the mother of the family, sensing that Science wasn't exactly Dai's best subject.

"Really?" Shou asked.

"(^.^) Yes. Science was another one of my favorite subjects back in high school."

"Congratulations Dad, you married a nerd." Dai said.

"What was that?" Even though Mrs. Matsubara was smiling, you could feel some sort of dark ogre aura behind her.

Dai defiantly felt it clearly since it was aimed at him. "Uh…I love you mommy!"*****

Tokio and Kaoru sweat dropped a bit.

In the mean time, Shou looked around, confused, and wondering what it was that he had probably missed.

_At The Professor's House…_

Moharu had his hand under his chin and had a scowl on his face.

Minoru was moving his finger in a circle on the table top and was leaning his head on his other arm.

Keiji had his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Hmm…" they all wondered aloud at the pile of homework in front of them.

Usually, to do it in an easier way, the three brothers preferred to split the work. The one who did which subject would then transfer the answers to the other. It saved more time for fun, though that mostly depended on how fast it was decided on who would take which subject. The record so far had been 45 minutes at most and 8 seconds at the least.

"Hmm…" they all wondered aloud again.

Today, the subjects were Math, English Language, Chemistry, and History. Finally, after about 5 good minutes of thinking, Moharu broke the silence.

"Well, it's obvious that Keiji is going to do Math. He can finish those drills and then transfer the answers to us in under 30 minutes."

Keiji opened his eyes, nodded, and collected the worksheets.

"Now what about the rest of us?" Minoru asked. "You usually do English, but I don't like History or Chemistry."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Moharu answered. "Heh, well too bad we didn't get any homework in Art class instead. You would have been able to have done that Minoru."

"Moharu, how about you just let Minoru do English language? Isn't it basically just looking words up in the dictionary and then putting them in an order that makes sense?" asked Keiji. "Also, the teacher said that this time, the sentences are actually quotes and that you're supposed to figure out the meanings after you translate them. Last time I checked, you weren't exactly the poetic guy."

"Oi, don't even go there!" Moharu yelled at that last remark. "And yes, he could. It's easy enough to do even if it's him."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm stupid?" Minoru said angrily.

Moharu just ignored him and continued. "But what about me?"

"You could do History. You can use my notes. All you have to do is scan for the answers and I know that you're good at that." Keiji said.

Moharu agreed and collected the History worksheets while Minoru also took the time to get the English Language workbooks.

"Now who's going to do Chemistry?" Minoru wondered aloud.

"I'll take that one." Keiji said, while getting the last bit of homework left on the center of the table. "I can also finish pretty quickly since it has Math involved and it shouldn't be much trouble."

"TTwTT_ Thank you brother! Now we don't have to worry about Chemistry anymore!"_ Moharu and Minoru both thought while Keiji started on his share.

"That and I know you two suck at it. I don't wish to get a lower grade then what I have now because of how naive you guys are." Keiji added.

Moharu and Minoru glared and quickly changed their comments. _"_*_*_ Curse you Keiji, may mama (Mojo) one day get a robot, shave your head bald, and make your eyebrows disappear so that you look like a Yankee! A-MEN!"_

***Author's note: If you check my profile under funny moments, you'll understand where this came from.**

* * *

_Back At Momoko's House…_

Momoko had her backpack with her school materials in it and was now putting her shoes on to leave the house. "I'm off to Miyako's house!" Momoko yelled, opening the door." I'll be back before dinner!"

Behind her could then be heard the voice of her mother telling her to look bother ways before crossing the street, call if there's a problem, not to talk to strangers and a whole lot of other stuff that worry lot mothers normally tell their daughters when they go outside.

_A While Later At Miyako's House…_

Miyako was preparing the tea and tea cakes for her and Momoko to enjoy after they were done with their homework. There was a knock at the door.

"Ah, Momoko-chan is here desu~wa." Miyako said happily. "I'm coming desu~wa."

"Konichiwa Miyako-chan!" Momoko greeted after Miyako had answered the door.

"Konichiwa Momoko-chan desu~wa." Miyako greeted in return.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me." Momoko said, as she entered and took her shoes off.

"It's no trouble at all desu~wa. I'll do what I can desu~wa." Miyako answered, humbly.

"Ok! Then let's get started!" exclaimed Momoko, once they had finally reached the table.

Sometime later…

"Wow! These tea goodies are delicious!" Momoko exclaimed as she took a bite out of one. The two girls had finished doing their homework a while ago.

"Arigatou desu~wa." Miyako said. "Though its too bad that Kaoru couldn't come desu~wa."

"You had called, but she refused." Momoko answered.

Flashback…

"Are you crazy!" Kaoru answered, annoyed. "No thanks! I'm not coming! I refuse, since chances are that you'll then decide to make it a sleep over and then try to put me in a dress! (It's happened before)" She then took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "Besides, my mom's helping me. She's a history genius and she's almost as good at Science as Keiji is!"

…End of Flashback.

"Really, Kaoru's mom sounds incredible." Momoko commented.

Miyako nodded. She then looked at the clock. "By the way, Momoko-chan, what time is dinner at your house desu~wa?"

"Around 6 O'clock. Why?" Momoko asked.

"It's 5:40 desu~wa." Miyako answered.

"EH! Oh no! I promised I'd be home before then!" Momoko cried. "Gomenasai Miyako-chan! I have to go home. Otherwise I'll be in big trouble!"

"It's ok, it's ok desu~wa." Miyako said, calmly as Momoko rushed to the front door to put her shoes on.

Miyako handed Momoko her book bag and opened the door for her.

"Arigatou Miyako-chan! Matashta (meaning "good bye")!" Momoko said and then ran off.

"Matashta desu~wa." Miyako waved.

_At Kaoru's house…_

"So the percentages of multiple isotopes must add up to 100%. Since boron only has two isotopes, the abundance of one must be 100.0 - the abundance of the other. Then the abundance of 115B = 100.0 - abundance of 105B, the abundance of 115B = 100.0 - 20.0, and the abundance of 115B = 80.0. So the overall answer would be that the atom abundance of 115B is 80%?" Kaoru asked as she jotted down the answer to her Science homework even though she hardly understood even half of it.***** History had already been over and done with.

"Yes." Her mom answered. "And Shou, the atmosphere is 99% made up of 78% Nitrogen and 21% Oxygen."******

"Hai (meaning "yes") Okasan." Shou said as he wrote the answer on his paper.

"Ok! I'm done." Kaoru said happily.

"Me too." said Shou.

"Arigatou." They both said.

"You're welcome." Their mother answered.

"Seriously, we really should have known to come ask you first Okasan!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're better tan Onii-chan." Shou commented, agreeing.

"Hey! It's not my fault that History and Science were never my best qualities!" Dai yelled from the living room in anger to the comments made by his younger siblings.

"Actually Onii-chan, it kind of is." Kaoru told him.

Dai looked like he was ready to pounce on her.

"But your mother is great isn't she?" Kaoru's dad said.

His wife giggled.

"Yeah, she's even more amazing than Onii-chan" Kaoru answered.

"Oi! What did I just say about that?" Dai angrily yelled again. "Besides, I'm a wrestler, not a…" He then looked at his mom who was menacing behind her smile. "…uh…I mean, I love my dear Okasan." He then smiled, put up a peace sign, and if looked at closely, one could almost swear that some form of halo was over his head.

The parents, Kaoru, and Shou all laughed while Dai pouted.

_At The Professor's House…_

"Yes, we finished!" Moharu cheered happily.

"And with time to spare before dinner." Minoru commented.

"Great. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going to play video games right now." Keiji said, walking of with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll go draw and listen to music." Minoru said, leaving as well.

"Oi, Keiji why don't I join you?" Moharu asked, grinning. "Maybe I can finally beat you."

Keiji stopped walking, opened his eyes, and smirked at Moharu evilly. "If that's a challenge, then sure, you can come, but don't count on winning against me."

There was now an electric glare of rivalry between the two brothers.

"Oh boy…" Minoru slapped his hand over his face and shook his head, sighing. "Uh, you know what guys? Like I said, I'll just leave now." He said, slipping away before Moharu and Keiji could get any ideas of having him involved and Minoru defiantly didn't want to get in the middle of a duel between those two. And he especially didn't when he had his own things he wanted to do.

***Author's note: To tell the truth, I'm taking Chemistry next year for my senior year, so even I didn't understand any of it either. I just googled and took whatever complicated equation I saw first. **

****Author's note: Ah, now this is a whole lot easier to understand. In fact, I remember taking this from my Earth Science studies back in 10****th**** grade. Good memories.**

* * *

_About 15 Minutes Later At Momoko's House…_

"I'm home."

After having had run a long way for about 15 minutes, Momoko was huffing and puffing as she was changing from her shoes to her slippers before preparing for dinner.

"Don't worry sis." Kuriko told her older sister at the doorway in a cheery tone. "You still have 5 minutes.

"That's great." Momoko was still trying to catch her breath.

Kuriko than changed her cheery tone to a more indifferent sort of one. "Though I was interested in seeing Onee-chan get in trouble."

"What was that!" Momoko yelled in angry surprise.

"That's enough Kuriko." Their mother scowled. "And Momoko, hurry and wash up. It's almost time for dinner."

"Okay Okasan." Both sisters replied.

Momoko went to wash her hands while Kuriko went to the table. When Momoko was finally seated, everyone put their hands together, said "Itadakimasu", and began eating.

_At Miyako's House…_

Miyako was trying on different outfits, one after the other and looking at all of the cute cloths in her room, drawer, and closet.

"Kawaii, I really like this one desu~wa." She commented, looking at the outfit that she was currently wearing in the mirror. Miyako turned her attention to her bed where there was a green dress that had a top sailor design and a white mini-skirt. "This had looked really cute on Kaoru-chan desu~wa." She said, remembering when she and Momoko had helped Kaoru get the attention of the muscular sempai. Even though she had dumped him in the end, it had still been really fun to be able to make Kaoru finally dress-up and be girly for at least a while. Miyako then changed her gaze to another white mini-skirt and a pink sweater that had a big pink bow on one side and thought, "And this would look great on Momoko-chan desu~wa." Perhaps she would tell Momoko about it some other time.

"Miyako, time for dinner desu~wa." came the voice of Miyako's grandmother from the dinning room.

"Hai Obachan desu~wa." Miyako replied. She later changed back into her casual cloths and went to the dinning room table where her gran-gran was patiently waiting for her. Both of them then put their hands together, said "Itadakimasu" (also adding "desu~wa" at the end), and began to enjoy the meal.

_At Kaoru's House…_

Kaoru's mom was in the kitchen while the rest of the family was having an arm wrestling tournament.

**OoOoOoO**

***A beep followed by a blank page and an angry Chibi Kaoru in the middle***

**Kaoru: YO! Person in charge here! If we're going to have an arm wrestling tournament, we need a referee!**

**Me: -_- Oh fine. Well, since this is the Matsubara family and since you are Kaoru, I guess I could put Buttercup (from the PPG) to referee here for a while. Wait a moment. *Goes away for about 10 seconds and then comes back.***

**Me: Sorry it took so long. Whew, traffic! Anyway, presenting your new referee, Buttercup!**

**Buttercup: *Is in a cute little referee uniform and is testing her new whistle until it makes a good pitch* YEAH! That's the stuff! **

**Me: ^w^ Aww…anyway, problem solved. Better now?**

**Kaoru: Yup.**

**Me: So can we please continue?**

**Kaoru: By all means.**

***Kaoru, Buttercup, and I bow our heads down* Anyway, we apologize for the interruption and please continue to enjoy.**

**OoOoOoO**

Shou vs. Kaoru:

And here we are folks to the Matsubara family arm wrestling tournament! First up, small but not to be underestimated with if you don't want to end up with your arms and legs crossed due to shame and horror (I really need to work on my introduction lines), Shou! And against him is the girl who is anything but girly and is actually more boyish then a boy and stronger than most, along with the fact that she could probably knock a male her age out all the way to next week, Kaoru!

Shou puts his arm up and Kaoru grips. *Whistle sounds* And there they go! They're struggling and…oh! Looks like Kaoru managed to pin Shou's arm down on the table top hard. That hardly took 5 minutes. But heh, who's counting?

**OoOoOoO**

"No fair!" Shou cried, not willing to admit defeat. You're bigger than me! Let's see you win against Onii-chan!"

Kaoru gulped a bit, but quickly regained her cool, threw her fist in the air, and yelled "D8 Ok! Bring it on!"

**OoOoOoO**

Ooh, well folks, it seems like Kaoru is in a bit of a pickle here as she is going up against the guy whose strength is not half, but just about as good as his looks (and come on, we must admit that he is somewhat good-looking), Dai!

Kaoru puts her arm in a ready position and Dai grips. *Whistle sounds* They start! They're struggling, struggling, struggling, and still struggling. Wow, looks like Kaoru doesn't really wish to give in anytime soon. She's still hanging. Uh, this could really take a while.

Buttercup: Well uh, if this match seems to be taking to long in your mind, then just do what I do and listen to music! :D Right now the writer said she was listening to "God Knows" shown in the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

About God-knows how many minutes later…

Ok, so they're still at it. Oh, for the pete's sake! I don't care who it is. Just let someone win already! Wait. Did Dai just grin? It looks like he's planning something and whatever it is, it seems like it ain't going to be pretty. He's getting his strength together and manages to pin Kaoru's arm down square flat. Finally! It's the end of the battle for this girl and if you thought that she was cranky before, well, she's worse right now!

Better luck next time Kaoru." Dai said laughing.

Kaoru was pouting, but then smiled as an idea came up in her head. "Otousan, wanna arm wrestle with Onii-chan?"

Dai's eyes almost popped out of his head as though he had just been told to battle Godzilla or something.

"Hey! Wait a…"

"Sure, why not?" their father answered.

Sighing, Dai had no choice but to give in and arm wrestle.

**OoOoOoO**

Dai vs. Tokio

Wow, if it wasn't bad enough already, when it comes to the difference in strength it looks like Dai defiantly got the worse of the worst. Going up against the ultra mega strong, fantastic, lucha spirited, face hidden, big belt, wrestling champion, Tokio! Surely, Dai may be at least a bit more stronger than half his looks, but his Dad is probably very past being stronger than all of his own!*****

Dai puts his arm up and Tokio grips. 1,2,3, *Whistle blows* they start, and ouch! Pined down in just a mere few seconds. Honestly, I just blinked and it was already over! That had to hurt in more ways than both arm pain and manly pride!

**OoOoOoO**

Dai was rubbing and shaking his arm in pain while Kaoru and Shou went to compliment their dad.

"You go Dad!" They both cheered on.

Tokio laughed and prepared to hug his two youngest kids.

"Ack!" was all that the two could say before their big-bicep father picked them both up like two little teddy bears, threw them in the air, and gave them the deadly Tokio wrestling hug.

After about 10 minutes or so when Kaoru and Shou had regained consciousness and Dai's arm no longer felt sore, the family of five was finally all at the table. The "Itadakimasu"****** thing having been said, they began to chow down on their dinner.

_At the Professor's House…_

"Aw man! I lost." Moharu complained in his 9th defeat against Keiji.

"I win again" Keiji said, yawning. "Why don't you just give up already? This has started to become mere child's play to me."

"Oi oi, I'm not stopping until I defeat you once and for all!" Moharu yelled.

"Fine, here goes my 10th victory I supposed" Keiji grinned.

"And who said you're gonna win?"

"Moharu, you've just said that about 9 times like you're some sort of broken tape recorder."

Moharu frowned at Keiji's last remark. "Anyway, I'm picking the next game."

Moharu looked through all the types of games that Keiji had. He then settled on a Super Mario Racers game.

A couple of minutes later…

"Ha! 1st place and 10th Victory!" Keiji cheered. "That's a new record on how many times I've defeated you before dinner time."

"No, I lost again!" Moharu whined, defeated.

Moharu scowled at Keiji and seemed ready to jump on him until Minoru came into the room through the doorway. *******

"Guys, the Professor says that it's time to eat." Minoru said in a soft tone.

Moharu's scowl left his face as he looked at Minoru, "Oh boy, food!" and rushed downstairs to the dinning room. Minoru and Keiji followed.

Downstairs in the dining room, the three brothers had already washed their hands and Moharu was asking Ken what the day's meal would be.

"Spaghetti" was what Ken had answered.

"Then I was a big plate with extra meat balls!" Moharu said excitedly.

"I'd like mine with extra cheese please." Minoru said as well.

"And mine with extra sauce, if you don't mind." Added Keiji.

"Whoa there, one at a time!" pledged Ken.

"Yes, one at a time da-wan" repeated Peach who was sweat dropping.

After the three Rowdyruff brothers, the Professor, and Ken were sitting at the table (Peach was under it), the 6 guys (yikes, must suck if there isn't a flower/woman around) did the usual "Itadakimasu" routine and began to enjoy the food that was prepared wonderfully by their machine-cook.

*** Author's Note: If you all saw the episode where Kaoru went on a date with the muscular sempai, then you'd understand what I meant by that last sentence. Now I don't know how good-looking Kaoru's father is since we never got to see his face, so we'll just have to take her word for it. Either that or she has an extreme father complex. But hey, don't we all?**

****Author's Note: By now, I was seriously regretting that "Itadakimasu" repeat thing. It's like a broken tape recorder!**

*****Author's Note: Obviously, or did he came crashing through the wall, or through the roof, or he teleported there! I mean, seriously, how else could he get in that room besides the door? Then again, since when is anything there normal at the Professor's house? Never mind.**

* * *

It was now night time in the city of Tokyo, 7 O'Clock to be exact, and the citizens of the city were looking forward to some wonderful relaxation. For most, the best thought of relaxation was the television.*** **Due to the time, there was another group of Tokyo citizens who found it rather interesting to was the 7 O'Clock news in order to have something juicy to talk about the next day whether it be at school, at work, or at the market. Well, everyone was about to get more than their fair share of mind/mental candy and included in this category, of course, were our favorite main characters.

Momoko was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. and eating cake with her younger sister, Kuriko. Miyako was enjoying a nice cup of tea and sitting on a kotasu while her grandmother was staring off into outer space. Kaoru's parents were the one's occupied with the television and sitting on the family couch while Kaoru herself was more busy in a game of wrestling with her brothers. Back at the Professor's lab, Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji were sitting on pillow seats and watching the big screen T.V. in the living room while the Professor and Ken were thinking of scientific theories, and Peach was following Ken around in a cute-little-companion sort of way. Anyway, whatever they were doing, main point is that most of the citizens of Tokyo were on the same channel and watching the same thing with the exception a couple of people who had black and white instead of color.

The news started out normal with nothing out of the ordinary. Some cheesy opening music followed by introduction, and apparently the man introducing himself on the screen was named Kobu Yamasaki. Then come something about a celebrity stealing her celebrity friend's celebrity boyfriend, then something about a documentary on people in the country, talk about poor souls in a flood, and then a report on better school education. Later came commercials about cool anime movies, cute toys, and body as well as kitchen products that either don't work or break easily. After about 2 minutes of that, the news finally continued with the same cheesy background music, news about a panda named Boo-Boo released into the wild, and finally the thing that people love to hear most…Breaking News.

***Author's Note: Of course, there are always those that have different ways of spending the night. Some work, others have a mid-night snack, and others just sleep. Then there are the book worms, those who spend too much time online, and the irresponsibles who decide to do their homework at the last minute. Sadly, I fall into those last three categories, especially that part about not doing homework until the last minute. Anyway, then there are those who go hit the bars, go to night parities, mid-night dates, and those who…well you get the idea.**

* * *

"And this is just in." started Yamasaki "There has been reports about two high school girls who were apparently found beaten last night in front of Tokyo High School. This is what our reporter has to say, so Amaya Minazaki, on to you."

The screen on the T.V. was then changed from a close up of Yamasaki to a close up of the female reporter who was wearing a woman's suit.

"Arigatou Yamasaki-san and hello, right now I'm in front of the hospital where the girls are said to be staying in at the moment. For their sakes, we have been advised not to say their names or show their faces." Minazaki-san then started to walk around slowly, making sure not to bump into other reporters. "Many requests have been sent to the doctors asking for interviews from the two girls, but they had all been denied, though we were allowed to speak to the nurses. According to them, the girls were brought to the hospital at around 7:30 pm yesterday and had regained consciousness this morning. Using our sources, some of our staff even managed to get these videos on their conditions."

After this was said, two videos were shown. The first one was the one where the girls were waking up and started screaming. Of course, their faces were blurred out and the names that their parents were yelling were beeped so no one would know. The next video showed two girls who were a bit more calmed down and sleeping, but still wearing casts due to their injuries.

After the videos were done showing, Amaya Minazaki continued talking.

"We weren't told much about the girls themselves, but it is believed that the beating caused them a severe shock so they will need to see a therapist after they are charged from the hospital. As for the person or persons who caused the beatings in the first place, well police suspect that…"

Minazaki didn't get a chance to finish saying her sentence as suddenly, many crows could be seen flying over head, around 25 or more of them, in the sky. People on the ground pointed them out and stared in awe. Unfortunately, these weren't birds going on some sort of Crow migration down South; these were crows that had chosen to fly over the hospital for a different purpose.

As the crows neared the hospital, one began to drop a couple of pieces of paper. Then the others followed. We aren't talking about 25 or more sheets of paper, we're talking about hundreds. Hundreds of little one-forth-page pamphlets soon covered the sky and before the folks down below could realize what had hit them, the crows were gone beyond reach. All that the news reporters and spectators could do now was to pick up the liter and see if there was anything special about it. Well, they weren't going to be disappointed. As soon as Amaya Minazaki picked one up and read it, her eyes grew wide as saucers. She quickly dispatched in her mind whatever it was that she had been planning to say and instead focused on what was now in front of her. Many of the other reporters did the same.

"People, as you have just seen on live T.V., crows have thrown hundreds of notes all over the area and they are no laughing matter. Here is what they say…" She then took a breath before she started reading. "To the citizens of Tokyo. Stop the construction of the mall. Do not dare destroy the peach tree forest. As you just saw, I'm willing to beat up teenagers and I beat up an adult last week. Who shall I beat up next? A child? A toddler? A granny? Tell the future owner of the Watakoshi mall to move it somewhere else. You are either with me or against me. If not, should I beat up a person every day for every day that the construction isn't stopped? In order to make things go faster, shall I kill someone every week? And if the mall is built, shall I go into blood lust and kill many of the citizens of Tokyo in some sort of serial killing massacre? Don't be fools and head my warning. Know what's good for you as I am serious. I WILL DESTROY MY ENEMIES. Signed, with the initials of C.C."

* * *

Whatever it was that Minazaki or the rest of the show for that matter said after this would not be paid much attention to, as with just the note, the citizens of Tokyo had enough on their minds. Of course, some were thinking about food and others were thinking about whether or not they could score with their girlfriends, but they too would be having the same worries the next day when the rumors begin to flow across town. For those who had watched the 7 O'Clock news of the night, the reactions varied. Some where like "holy crap", other were "WTF", "oh my goodness", "those poor girls", "WTH", "OMG", "What the heck is happening to our city!" and some other words of shock. The reactions varied, but they were similar. And no matter what words were spewed out after the people of Tokyo knew what they were dealing with, the same question popped in their minds that would be thought over until the next day when decisions would be made.

_What should I do?_

* * *

**Buttercup: So I'm done here?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Buttercup: So I can go home now?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Buttercup:…**

**Me:…**

**Buttercup:…**

**Me: D8 What? Didn't I just say you could go home?**

**Buttercup: Well, nothing except that…HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO THERE BAKA!**

**Me: 8O Woah, did you just insult me in Japanese?**

**Buttercup: Well, Bubbles isn't the only one who can pick up a new language! I just happen to take a few lessons during my spare time.**

**Me: HUSH! What are you doing? We don't want to spoil any future stories!**

**Buttercup: What ever, just take me home already. **

**Me: Fine. Well, while I'm off taking Buttercup home, please review.**


	12. Convincing and Threatening

****

:D Hi everyone! Ok, so here is chapter 11!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PPGz! OwO Otherwise, I would have made Kaoru get together with Butch.**

**

* * *

**

_Quote before the chapter:_ **You never know what is enough until you know what is more than enough.**

* * *

"Stop the construction of the mall! Stop the construction of the mall."

As Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji were all walking to school, they could see the crowd/angry mob either sitting, standing, or kneeling in front of the construction sight. They were all holding signs, wearing T-shirts, and shouting for the construction of the mall to stop on the area of the Peach tree forest.

It had been about a week after the news broadcast had shown up when the culprit of the beatings had delivered the threatening message. It was soon discovered that the notes had not only been sent to the sight of the hospital, but all around Tokyo and as far as to the Mayor's office! At first, people wanted to believe that everything was all fake and that as angry as the sender could be, there was no way that the person could seriously do something as to endanger everyone in the city. They were soon proved wrong.

Two days. Well, you had to admire the sender's politeness in allowing time for thinking everything through of whether or not one would choose to go with or against the construction. That is, if you have an acid sense of humor. Anyway, the city of Tokyo was allowed only about two days of peace with nothing going on. By the end of the second day, people were beginning to lose their guard and believing that everything was not real and that it was just some poor loser who wanted attention. By next morning on the third day, a man was found beaten and lying some where on the streets of the red light district, but still alive. Folks and police would have thought that it was just some drunkard who had messed around with those that he shouldn't have if it hadn't been for that note left by the culprit that said something simple like _"Get the message? Heed my warning!"_

Of course, since it was only one guy, not many people paid much attention. So people still returned to their daily lives. The day after the next, another victim was found. This time, it was a woman who was found next to a light post, and again she was still breathing and another note was found saying _"Start moving or shall I continue?"_

People were a bit shaken, but not stirred.

Perhaps the culprit had started to see that only one victim every two days wasn't enough to make the people start to move. Perhaps not even one victim per day would be enough either. So from then on, the number was changed to two or three victims per day and that was what happened. The very next day, news reporters were going like crazy from one place to another as though something wild had happened. Well, actually, that wasn't very far from the truth. On that day, surely enough, three victims were found. One was a young man (about 23) who was lying on a bridge, another was a much older woman (about 45) who was found lying on a park slide, and the final one made people start to wonder. The third was a girl of 14, only a middle school kid, who was found next to a tree. In all three victims, a note was found that said the same thing _"Stop the damn construction, or shall I make it more victims tomorrow?"_

At this, some people began to see that all of this was serious, and it didn't stop just there.

The next day, there were not even 3 victims, but 5! Two were a young couple of about 20 years who were found dangling on a two park swings. One was actually a not-so-young man (about 53) who was found next to a mail post. Another was a high school boy of about 15 years who was found by the poor and scared-half-to-death principle of Tokyo High who found him right in front of the school door! The last one was another woman who was actually a police woman who was found on top of a bird fountain. The notes on all of them read _"Protest, Rebel, Join Me, and I promise that I won't harm you. Otherwise, tomorrow I shall enjoy myself."_

It was at this point that a few citizens of Tokyo had started to protest, though it wasn't too many and it still wasn't enough to cause a big disturbance.

The biggest disturbance that caused the biggest push in the people was during the night of the next day. Well, luckily, the place was just an old apartment that was abandoned and about to be torn anyway, but the building did have another apartment complex across the street. The residents of that apartment couldn't describe to people the horror that they saw on that day when they were all tucked into their beds, sleeping, and trying to have peaceful dreams. Suddenly, they woke up at the sound of a VERY LOUD BOOM. The ones that had their verandas located at the front of the building only had to run and then watch as the worn-out apartment across from them burned in flames. Someone one dialed the fire department and while the firefighters were on their way, word spread through to the apartment complex and even as far as down the street that the old apartment had been bombed. The firefighters were actually the ones who discovered a rather "pleasant" surprise waiting for them in front of the burning building. Imagine the reaction to an anatomy skeleton dressed in a long black hood and was holding a glow-in-the-dark sign that read _"What other language am I supposed to say it in you imbeciles! Stop that damn construction or I swear that the next building shall actually be a school during daylight hours!"_

And that was what had nailed it. The next day after, a mob that was a whole lot bigger than the one on the day before could be seen protesting in front of that construction sight. The school wasn't blown up, still in order to prove the point there was a person who was beaten every now and than, but normally the victim was one of the stubborn ones who didn't want to kneel down before a "terrorist". Of course, the PPGz, the RRBz, their families, the Professor, and Ken weren't involved and luckily, they weren't harmed.

That was the way it continued for another week or two and the number increased everyday. Finally, the government couldn't take it any longer. The soon-to-be boss of the future mall was told to stop all construction and build the place somewhere else in return for the cost of everything he had spent to buy the place and even a little extra to convince him. So the mall was built somewhere else, in a place that was actually an area of very old damaged stores and some abandoned buildings which included a library that no longer had many kids visiting. The owners of the stores weren't getting many customers anyway and they agreed to sell on the condition that they would get an area to set a better business themselves. In order to appease the culprit, the mayor made the Peach Tree forest a national park and which therefore meant that it wouldn't be getting damaged anytime soon.

So in the end, one could have said that everyone had won. I mean, the owner of the mall got his mall, the construction manager and his workers still got to work, the culprit got back the forest, the people who were beaten were still alive, the people who weren't beaten were saved, and the people who were from the area where the new mall was created and still wanted to do business (some of the old folks chose to retire) got a much more decent place that successfully attracted costumers.

One could have thought that the small month of terror was finally over. One could have thought that never again would anything like this ever happen again. One could have thought that the culprit was assured to never harm anyone for a long while. Even the Professor Ken, Peach, and our favorite main characters had agreed that it probably wasn't worth worrying about for the rest of their lives if no one specifically was killed and if it was never going to happen again.

Oh how wrong everyone was to think all that. They didn't realize that this was only the end for part 1 of a very long and terrifying nightmare.

* * *

**n.n Well, and there you have it. Sorry guys that it was so short. Dang, NOT counting the prologues, this must be one of the shortest chapters that I ever made! Only 2 and a half pages. Sorry if it seemed to have gone by so quickly. ^^; You see, I really didn't know how to write this last part so I just wrote whatever pieces I had in my head and then tried to fit them together the best they could. I didn't even know what type of things the characters could say, so I just decided to get this part over and done with before continuing on with another part of the story. So no, THIS IS NOT THE END. On the other hand, just as it was mentioned, this is only the beginning. I've already estimated that this story will take about 50 or so chapters until I can finally have it labeled as "finished". Anyway, please don't flame me, but do review and if you have any good additional advice that I could add to this story, then please feel free to do so. Also, I should mention that my other story "Mission: Saving Kaoru" was updated about 1 or 2 days ago. **

**OwO And now, changing the topic, time to do what I've always wanted to do at least once in my own little fanfiction life!**

**TIME TO ANSWER TO REVIEWS or just review since I only got one, but I'm still very happy and thankful.**

**To Babydoll: x3 **Eek! *glomps and hugs* Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! And yes, there will be some romance. Actually, you can expect the start of a REAL romantic scene somewhere in around chapter…YIKES! Was about to spill! Well, let's just say that you'll have to wait and see…for a while. n.n But please keep on reading. I do hope you enjoy this fanatic.

**Well, that is all.**

**I hope I update soon. Peace.**


	13. RRBz's First Halloween And Dares

**:D Hi guys!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AND I'M SO SORRY! *Bows up and down on her knees in apology***

**TToTT I know, I took like 3 freakin' months to update. Sorry for any torment that I gave to the people who love this story. I can explain! After I updated M:SK, I was so excited about the next chapter in M:SK that would follow so I sort of lost some motivation for this chapter. Especially since my most favorite parts in this story won't happen until chapter 20! Actually, I only started enjoying myself once again when I got to the part with Mojo. Anyway, after that, there was the last month of school which involved a butt load of projects and then after school ended my mom sent me for three weeks to Nicaragua! NICARAGUA with my Grandma who DOESN'T HAVE A COMPUTER! Anyway, I didn't let that stop me so I brought a composition notebook along to write this chapter. I had about 22 pages completed in my composition notebook by the time I got back so all I had to do was type it. Try typing 22 composition pages to your computer about stuff that you already thought over 3 times and tell me how that feels. Anyway, crap happened after that and then yesterday, I finally finished typing all 22 pages from my composition which turned to only 15 or so on my Word Document. And then today I woke up and worked on finishing it and now I'm done and here it is for you all to read. There, the chapter is 21 pages, I hope that you're all happy! And I also sincerely thank all of those people who reviewed 'cause that kept me going. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter was not what you were looking for, but I do hope you enjoy.**

**Thank You.**

**P.S. This chapter is MAINLY COMIC RELIEF! Though I don't think I have a talent for humor.**

* * *

**Quote Before The Chapter: **As spirits roam the neighborhoods at night, Let loose upon the Earth till it be light...

* * *

It all started on a normal day (as normal as it could get), a few days before the 31st of October, and a few minutes before the start of class when Momoko suddenly said…

"Hey, I just remembered. Isn't Halloween this week?"

"Come to think of it, you're right, is." Kaoru answered.

"With all that's been going on, I almost forgot desu~wa." Miyako agreed.

"What's Halloween?" Asked Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji all confused.

The girls looked at them as though they were from another planet.

"Now don't give us that look!" Moharu exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, that's not nice!" Minoru added.

"We're new to this kind of stuff, remember?" Keiji reminded them in self-defense.

The girls then stopped staring. "Gomenasai desu~wa." Miyako apologized while Momoko and Kaoru nodded their heads in agreement.

After that, all was silent for a while until Moharu spoke again.

"So what is it?"

Momoko began. "Well, to start, it's on the 31st of October."

"Wait, isn't that this week?" Keiji asked.

"Well, with all that's happened…we sort of forgot desu~wa." Miyako explained. "Anyway, on that day, you get to wear costumes desu~wa."

"What kind of costumes?" Minoru wanted to know.

"Whatever you like!" Kaoru answered. "It can be something cool, like a vampire or a zombie or a grim reaper."

"Or something cute like a bunny or a fairy desu~wa." Miyako added.

"Or something yummy, like a candy drop." Momoko said. "On the night of Halloween, people wearing costumes go outside and knock on the door of different homes."

"And then you say 'Trick or Treat' desu~wa." Miyako acted.

"And the folks compliment on you costume and stuff." continued Kaoru.

"The best part is, that after that, they give you candy!" Momoko sparkled.

Just then, there was a thump and crash sound. Apparently, Moharu had fallen backwards on his chair and landed in what looked like an uncomfortable pose.

"Moharu, are you alright?" Minoru checked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Moharu said. He picked himself up and then turned to Momoko. "You mean to tell me that once a year, people give you free candy just for wearing a costume and knocking on their doors in the middle of the freakin' night?"

Momoko nodded her head.

Keiji was still unsure. "What's the catch?"

"There is none." Kaoru told him.

"Are you sure?" Moharu asked.

"Yup" Momoko answered.

"Really?" Minoru said.

"Really desu~wa." Miyako assured.

"You're not pulling a fast one on us, 'cause if you are…" Keiji began to threaten.

"Oh for crying out loud! THIS ISN'T ROCKET SCIENCE!" Kaoru yelled.

Assured, the three brothers were then seen with high-definition shinning eyes, like that ones that boys show when they are looking at a very much wanted toy on a window display or when they are told that they can have a large sum of money.

"_Viva Halloween_" they said in their heads, in a rather perfect (and rather scary) unison. *****

Miyako sensed their excitement and smiled. "Want to come trick or treating with us desu~wa?"

Kaoru grinned. "That's not a bad idea."

"Yes, more of us mean more candy!" Momoko beamed, but then her tone got a bit serious as she added, "And it'll probably be safer too."

"Safer?" Moharu questioned.

"What are you talking about Momoko?" Kaoru was also curious. "Trick or Treating isn't dangerous unless you do something stupid like going into dark alleyways where no one except gangs passes by."

""Does this have to do with this past month's incidents desu~wa?" Miyako asked, recalling the beat-ups that had happened over the past month.

"No, of course not!" Momoko said. "I'm talking about the seniors!" ******

"Seniors?" Moharu, Minoru, Keiji, and Kaoru repeated at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them desu~wa." Miyako remembered, before a scowl formed on her face. "Those guys are mean desu~wa!"

"Wait, Kaoru you don't know about them either?" Momoko asked, quiet surprised.

Kaoru shook her head. "No, care to explain?"

Miyako got all teary-eyed. "It's just that every year, the seniors like to do bad things desu~wa."

"They like to pull pranks on us and steal our treats." Momoko continued, also getting a bit teary-eyed herself at just the remembrance of the horrible memories of the previous years. "Last year was terrible. I had to run a lot to protect my candy and even then, one managed to throw a bucket of water at me so half of it got wet and ruined."

"I never saw any seniors." Kaoru shrugged, a bit indifferent to Momoko's sob story.

"Didn't someone every try to steal your candy desu~wa?" Miyako questioned.

"Besides my brothers, there was only this one guy wearing some sort of goblin mask who tried to make a grab for my bag last year, but one kick pretty much solved that problem." Kaoru admitted bluntly.

Momoko and Miyako sweat-dropped. All of a sudden, Momoko could be seen hugging and wailing on Kaoru.

"Oh Kaoru, please lend us your divine protection!"

"O-Oi!" Kaoru yelled as she tried to break free from Momoko's suddenly-strong grasp.

While that was going on, Miyako turned her smiling attention back to the 3 boys who had been listening attentively. "So want to come with us, desu~wa?"

"Sure…" the brotherhood of three answered before slowly, not sure what to expect anymore.

"Great!" said Momoko as she happily let go of Kaoru, who by the way, looked exhausted like she had just run a lap around the city of Tokyo itself! "Let's all meet at the Professor's lab after school to start planning."

*** Viva Halloween indeed. That is like my most favorite Holiday!**

**** "seniors" as in "12 graders", not the old folks. Old folks stealing candy, now there's a wrong picture. Old folks playing tricks to scare kids off…maybe.**

* * *

At the Professor's house, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were sitting at a table and deciding on the route that they would take that could get them the most candy.

A map was laid out and Momoko was the one with the pencil, drawing lines, erasing lines, and re-drawing them all over again.

"So we go through here and then we can pass through here?" Momoko suggested.

"You skipped this house. It was a popular spot last year." Kaoru pointed out.

"The family that lived their moved away this past spring desu~wa." Miyako explained.

"Kaoru, I heard that the apartment building next to yours is a good place to go. Is that true?" Momoko wanted to know before she had to re-draw the whole route…AGAIN.

"Yeah, the folks there are loaded." Kaoru answered. "That's were I normally get most of my candy. Oh, but don't go to this place on the second floor. The old man that lives there hates kids."

Miyako pointed to another street on the map. "A friend told me that all the houses here don't give candy desu~wa." She then pointed to another street. "This street over here is popular for the fact that half the houses give out goody bags desu~wa."

"Alright, then it's decided! First we'll go here, pass through here, then we'll go here, here, there, and then we can go to all these other places, but we'll avoid certain streets." Momoko stated, as she re-drew the whole route for the final time."

"Sounds good to me." Kaoru said.

"Yes desu~wa." Miyako agreed.

With their trick or treating route now finally decided, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru turned their attention to the Rowdyruff Boys z, who were chatting on the living room sofa and drinking cans of soda.

* * *

"Frankenstein" said Moharu.

"Zombie" said Minoru.

"Vampire" said Keiji (get the order?)

"Golem"

"Skelton"

"Grim Reaper"

"I was going to say that one!" Moharu told Keiji quickly before continuing. "Batman"

"Kid Flash"

"Green Lantern"

"Ware Wolf"

"Headless Huntsman"

"Inspector Gadget"

"What are you guys doing?"

The brothers turned to look at their counterparts, who by the way, had for a while been listening to the boys and their what seemed like random rambling.

"We're trying to decide what to wear for Halloween." Moharu answered.

"Yeah, there are just so many costumes to choose from." Minoru added.

Keiji nodded his head.

"By naming off costume characters?" Kaoru questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It helps." Keiji explained.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I also have to decided my costume desu~wa." Miyako said.

"So do I." admitted Momoko.

"I already know what I'm gonna wear." Kaoru said.

"What are you going to dress-up as desu~wa." Miyako wondered.

"A gargoyle." Kaoru answered, quite simply. *****

"…" Momoko and Miyako were stunned at Kaoru's choice in costume. They weren't the only ones, as the Rowdyruff Boys also sweat-dropped a bit. ******

"Um…Kaoru, why don't you try on something cuter?" Momoko said.

"Don't feel like it." Kaoru shot back, a bit harsh.

"Kaoru, at least think about it desu~wa." Miyako suggested. "Actually, I have this Candy Corn Witch costume that I know will suit you desu~wa."

She would definitely look cute in that." Momoko agreed.

"Wouldn't she desu~wa?" Miyako agreed to Momoko's agreement.

"No, NO WAY am I wearing a Candy Corn Witch costume!" Kaoru refused, angrily.

"Yes you are!" Momoko fought back.

"No, I'm not!" Kaoru argued.

"You know, I've heard about how sometimes people dare each other to wear certain costumes." Minoru mentioned.

"In that case, I dare you Kaoru to wear that costume!" Momoko exclaimed.

"What the heck! What are we, five!" Kaoru yelled, now not only pissed off, but extremely annoyed as well. "I told you I'm not wearing it!"

"Then I double dare you!" Momoko tried again.

"Not happening Momoko!" Kaoru said, threateningly.

"Triple dog dare you!" Momoko yelled, exasperated.

"In how many ways do I have to tell you no!" Kaoru yelled back. "No means no and PERIOD!" She then turned and started walking out the door.

Momoko was by now getting desperate. "Fine! Go ahead and walk away! That just shows that you have no pride to face a dare!"

Kaoru halted in her steps, turned around, walked back, and gave Momoko a very dangerous death glare.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked, in a menacing tone.

"I said that you have no pride to face a dare." Momoko repeated, a bit more passive this time. Last thing she wanted was to get into a PHYSICAL fight that she knew she would lose.

"Ok, that does it!" Kaoru was no furious. "If I am to dress up as some stupid girly witch, then you can dress up as an eyeball!"

"An eyeball!" It was no Momoko's turn to panic.

"Yeah and eyeball! Otherwise you're a hypocrite!" Kaoru said, pointing a finger at Momoko.

"I am not a hypocrite!" Momoko argued.

"Then either you dress-up as an eyeball, or I won't dress up as a witch!" Kaoru threatened.

"Erk…OK, bring it on!" Momoko accepted.

The others could then swear that bother girls were on high-burning hell fire.

"Um…Momoko…Kaoru." Miyako said, quite nervously.

Unfortunately, Kaoru's hunger for revenge hadn't quite died down yet. "And you!" She said, now pointing a finger at Miyako which made Miyako flinch. "You're the one who suggested that I wear that stupid costume in the first place, so you can dress up as a toilet paper mummy!"

Miyako froze as though a dark thunderbolt had just gone through her and made her crack.

"To-toilet paper mummy desu~wa? B-but, I wanted to dress up as something cute and fashionable. That's not fashionable…That's not cute at all!" She complained, tears welling as she was about to cry.

"Well, you're dressing up as one anyway!" Kaoru replied, not really caring.

"Ok desu~wa." Miyako accepted, defeated.

*** 8D I don't care what people say, I still think gargoyles are cute! 3**

**** I keep telling my parents that I really want a gargoyle room decoration and they keep telling me that I'm crazy**

* * *

Moharu, Minoru, and Keiji had been watching their counterpart's drama.

"Maybe we should dare each other to wear costumes." Moharu suggested.

Minoru nodded at the idea.

"You do that." Keiji said, laying back and refusing the idea. "I've already decided since of a short while dress up as the shinigami from that manga called 'Death Note' that I've been reading." He said, sipping his soda.

"Keiji, what's with you and dark stuff?" Minoru wondered.

This gave Moharu an idea.

"Hey Keiji, you should dress up as a clown!" He exclaimed.

This made Keiji spurt out his drink which made Moharu burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny Moharu." Keiji commented, in a sarcastic tone of course. "In fact, you know what? You can dress up as an exclamation point!"

Moharu suddenly stopped laughing. "A what!"

You heard me." Keiji said, in his serious tone, taking another sip of soda.

"That's not even a costume!" Moharu yelled.

"Yes it is. Just get Minoru to make it for you." Keiji argued calmly.

"Keiji, an exclamation point? Of all things!" Moharu questioned.

Now it was Keiji's turn to joke. "Would you prefer a question mark?" He said, smirking at Moharu's open-mouthed expression. Keiji's face then turned into a serous glare as he looked at his brother in the face. "You're an exclamation point and that's final." *****

"Remember, you're a clown." Moharu said back.

Moharu glared at Keiji, Keiji glared at Moharu, and all of a sudden an electrical surge could be seen between them that was so strong that it would have made Pikachu's thunderbolt seem reduced to only mere static.

This was beginning to scare the crap out of Minoru.

"Um…ok…so I'll be leaving now." Minoru said, nervously as he tried his hardest to tip-toe away before things got really bad. Too late.

"Hold up Minoru!" Moharu said, turning to his blond brother. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, we still have to choose your costume." Keiji agreed.

Minoru turned around and sighed, ready to meet with his fate.

Moharu inspected him. "How about you dress up as Pac-Man?" Moharu suggested. ******

"That's actually not so bad." Minoru countered.

"Then you can dress up as a ham." Keiji said.

"I could actually have fun making that." Minoru pointed out.

"If artistic skills is all you care about, then go out as a paintbrush!" Moharu said coldly.

Minoru shrugged. "I don't really mind." Maybe these dares didn't affect him.

Just then, Keiji smirked evilly as an idea came to his head. He quickly went over to Minoru's side and happily swung his arm around Minoru's shoulder as though they were good-ole best-ies and said, "In that case, you can go out there as a stick figure oh and I saw those costumes at a nearby store for cheap." *******

This left Minoru stunned for a while. All of a sudden, Minoru got the look on his face that little boys get when they break their favorite train set, as he kneeled down into a dark corner with a gray depression cloud over his head.

"Why a stick figure? It is so plain and dumb-downed to be even counted as an artistic symbol. It's only a circle with five straight lines. And I can't even make it myself…that's worse." He wailed. ********

All was then silent as everyone took the time to curse their own luck.

An Eyeball…

A Toilet Paper Mummy…

A Candy Corn Witch…

An Exclamation Point…

A Stick Figure…

A Clown…

"So, we'll meet each other here at 7pm?" Momoko finally said, breaking the silence.

"Sure, whatever." Moharu agreed, still in sour behavior.

"Doesn't matter." Kaoru was in a more sour mood than Moharu.

"Yeah, why not?" It was obvious that Keiji was trying his hardest to control his anger.

"Ok, desu~wa." Miyako said, still a bit down.

Minoru only nodded as he was still too depressed in his dark corner to even give a spoken reply.

"Anyway, I've got things to do at home. Later." Kaoru said, as she left out the door.

"I've also got to go. Bye." Momoko also left.

"Me to, see you tomorrow desu~wa." Miyako said politely, as she got up and went out.

Only the brothers remained and without a word, they each went into their own separate rooms.

They night during dinner, the Professor, Ken, and Peach all wondered why the air felt so tense and negative.

*** Actually, one day, Tori (a friend of mine who is one year older) was making the joke for Halloween costumes where one person should dress up as an exclamation point and the other as the question mark. I personally thought that that was not a bad idea and asked my other friend Mariana (Tori's little sister who is only 5 days older than me) if we should dress up like that someday. You can guess what Mariana answered (obviously "no"), but that thought has still not left my head. Hmm…maybe during Wacky Wednesday…maybe.**

**** One day, there was a Cartoon-Superhero day for Spirit week at my school and there was this girl who came dressed as Pac-Man. It was just two pieces of cardboard with packman drawn on them and put together with tape, but the costume was so cute that I wanted to try it on myself. **

***** In the Halloween of 2009, I actually saw this family that was dressed in Stick Figure Costumes. It was pretty much a covering of black clothing with some glow-in-the-dark thingy that outlined that head and legs. Pretty simple and yet pretty cool. I wish I had had my camera.**

****** ATTENTION ALL READERS before I get flamed on some sort of high stake into a crisp BBQ let me say that I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING against stick figures. That is just part of the story. xD Thank you for reading and I appreciate it.**

* * *

Finally, three days later, the night of Halloween came on a Saturday.

Moharu and Minoru were all dressed up in their costumes and were waiting in the living room for the girls to arrive. Keiji was still trying to get ready in his room. Ken and Peach had dressed up as superheroes and had gone trick or treating with friends (the ones that Ken made when he had gone to school, including Momoko's sister) and the Professor had gone with them as a form of adult supervision.

* * *

Yeah, the Professor, Ken, and Peach knew what the Powerpuff Girls z and the Rowdyruff Boys z were dressing as and the reaction would have been rather comical if the situation hadn't been so serious. They had to work up every single muscle in their bodies to not laugh, especially since Keiji was looking at them with a look that to an outsider, would have looked calm and composed, but to the poor souls to whom it was aimed at, it pretty much said "Laugh, and I'll beat you half to death, bury your cursed bodies alive, and then dance on your 'effing graves while you finish dying miserably."

* * *

*slide* The automatic doors slide open.

The Exclamation Point and the Stick Figure turned to look at a Toilet Paper Mummy who was waving nervously. The Big Eye Ball that was red on the outside, a blue pupil on the inside, and with the black hands and legs was too busy pulling something at the entrance to give much of a proper greeting.

"Come…come…on…Kaoru!" Momoko said, between breaths as she tried desperately to pull the stubborn girl inside.

"No!" Kaoru yelled, trying desperately to stay outside.

"Miyako! Help me…here!" Momoko wailed.

Momoko nodded and together, the Eye Ball and Mummy worked hard to get Kaoru into view.

Apparently, it wasn't enough since Moharu and Minoru also had to give a hand.

Finally, Kaoru gave up as she was tugged through the door way.

Both guys remained open-mouthed and speechless.

"Woah" was all Moharu could manage to say and for once, the exclamation point seemed to come of great convenience.

Kaoru was dressed up in a green candy corn witch costume. She had black and green-stripped tights with a pair of black high-heeled dress shoes. Her hair had been left spiky but her face had some make-up. On her head, she had a big black witch's hat that had a green ribbon tied around it in the shape of a bow on one side. Overall, the outfit showed her figure perfectly well.

Kaoru had an expression that was both a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Aw man, I hate this costume. I look like a total girl!" Kaoru complained, as she tipped her had lower so that it would hide her face.

"But Kaoru, you are a girl and you look so cute desu~wa!" Miyako squealed.

"Yeah, dressing up as an eyeball was really wroth it!' Momoko agreed.

Kaoru groaned.

"You know what's really worth it?" Moharu asked, smirking.

"Seeing you dressed as an exclamation point?" Kaoru snapped, obviously not in the best of joking moods.

Moharu's smirk dropped and was instead replaced with a scowl at Kaoru's response. "No, I was talking about Keiji woman."

"Oh yeah, Keiji isn't here." Momoko noticed, looking around.

"Where is he desu~wa?" Miyako asked.

"Upstairs still getting ready." Moharu answered, as he shook his head and sighed before grinning.

"I'll go see how he's doing." Minoru said, heading to Keiji's room.

Moharu's grin grew bigger with much evil intent. "Great idea! After all, he may need some help with putting on this make-up. In fact, I'll go join you!" He joked, as he followed Minoru to Keiji's room.

15 minutes later…some yells could be heard and it was obvious that Keiji was for once beginning to lose his cool.

"Oi! Let go!" Keiji's voice could be heard yelling.

"Not happening." Moharu answered.

"I'm not going out there like THIS!" Keiji yelled, still trying to struggle free from his brothers' grip.

"Yes you are." Moharu said back.

"I look ridiculous!" Keiji yelled again, trying to shake away as he was finally beginning to lose it.

"Well too bad." Moharu argued, not really caring.

"You'll just have to put up with it Keiji." Minoru tried saying in order to calm down his panicked brother.

The girls could only understand what all the fuss was about when Keiji was pushed into the room.

Keiji was wearing a typical red and blue clown costume with big red shoes. On his head, he had a little clown party hat. His face was full of white powder, red paint was used to make a big-lipped smiley face, and there were blue triangles painted above and below his eyes. To go a bit further, Minoru and Moharu had also combed Keiji's hair down and had even moved his shy-eye bang behind one ear so that both eyes could be seen clearly.

Due to Keiji's normally serious nature, the others weren't sure about whether or not it was right to laugh, so they just stood still.

"Who…who is this person?" Keiji asked, pointing at Kaoru.

"I could ask you the same thing, baka!" Kaoru said, scowling.

"Well, well, who knew Kaoru had it in her to dress as a girl." Keiji said, suddenly turning dark and a bit sadistic.

"Well well, who knew Keiji had it in him to dress up as a clown." Kaoru taunted back, also getting a bit dark.

"Well, at least I'm not dressed up as some sort of messed up girly witch." Keiji mentioned.

"Well, at least I'm not dressed up as some sort of messed up ridiculous idiot!" Kaoru snapped. *

Just then, there was a dangerous death aura surrounding the two that was so full of murder and blood-lust that it would have made Leather Face from "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" seem like a harmless and friendly little toddler. The others took a gulp and quivered in fear somewhere in a dark corner. Well, even though they were the toughest of the bunch, it's not like Keiji and Kaoru would seriously hurt their own teammates (maybe a strong flick and playful punch somewhere?), much less kill each other. The problem was when one compared that to being put in a cage with two very angry, yet supposedly well trained lions.

Finally, Miyako stepped up towards the angr girl of the pair and attempted to calm her down.

"Um…Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru turned around, extreme annoyance written all over her face. "What?"

"Well, it's getting a bit late then what we planned, so shouldn't we go desu~wa?"

Kaoru looked at a nearby clock and it was, in fact, 10 minutes to 7pm. They should have been outside collecting candy ages ago.

"Yeah, Keiji, if we don't hurry up, all the candy will be gone." Moharu scold.

Kaoru and Keiji took one look at each other, growled, and then turned away from each other with a humph.

"Alright…" Kaoru said slowly before she turned to glare at Momoko and Miyako furiously with a look that spelled 'Murder in the most painful way'. "But let me make one thing clear! Not one word about this at school or trust me** You Will PAY**!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Momoko assured, smiling nervously while Miyako nodded. Seriously, they would make sure to not even dream about it.

"Moharu, Minoru…" Keiji said, rather calmly with a voice barely above a semi-loud whisper, yet full of venom. "If anyone finds out about his, I won't here the end of it and IF that occurs, you know what will happen to you." Add to this the fact that he was giving his brothers the look that he had given the Professor, Ken, and Peach sometime ago, and this could only Make Moharu and Minoru nod their heads to assure that they had understood the message.

A few moments of silence and then everyone got their pillow sacks and headed out the door.

* * *

A few Trick or Treating moment later…

*Huff*

*Sigh*

*Groan*

For our favorite heroes and heroines, Halloween was so far not going the way that they had wished it to be. Half of the blame was to go to the costumes, th other half went to the candy givers.

In fact, instead of having some boring explanations, why not just go ahead and show a few blunt examples of what happened at some of the houses now shall we?

House #6: Laughing Man

*Knock Knock*

"Trick or Treat!"

A man around his late 30's came out the door with a bowl of candy. How should he be described? Just imagine him as the type who is bald at the center, fat, and wears a no-sleeve white shirt along with a pair of blue shorts at home while he spends most of his time watching TV.

Let's also say he was the kind who liked to laugh.

The man took a look at each of them as he gave them their candy.

"Wow, a witch, a mummy, and an eyeball." He gave a chuckle at that. "And here's a clown." He laughed a bit more. "And a stickfigure…heh heh. And oh holy cow…is you an exclamation point?"

Moharu gave a nod.

The man could no longer contain himself as he proceeded to laugh like an insane maniac. "A stick figure? Of all things! Bwah ha ha ha ha!" In fact, he was laughing so much at Moharu's costume that he could no longer contain himself to even give him his candy so he just put the bowl in front of the exclamation point. "Here! Just….Take…What you want!" He said, between breaths.

Moharu took some candy, the man went inside, and even through the house walls, insane laughter could be heard.

Moharu didn't feel so good after that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

House #14: Old Lady

*Knock Knock*

"Trick or Treat!"

An old lady was the one who answered this call. Now let's just make 2 things clear. She had bad eyesight (really bad), and she had forgotten her glasses at the kitchen table.

"Oh my, what splendid costumes!" She said kindly as she gave the kids their candy. Everything was going normal until she got to Keiji.

"Why Youko! Aw, how nice of you to visit grandma." She said happily as she gave Keiji a hug. Keiji stood dumbstruck while everyone else tried hard not to laugh.

"Oh my sweet child, you even dressed up beautifully today." The old lady continued as she looked him up and down. She then began to tug on Keiji's arm, trying to lead him inside the house. "Come, why don't you come inside for milk and cookies? Then we can chat a bit as you tell me about your school life. Ah, maybe you can even tell me if there is a certain boy you like."

By now, Keiji was practically twitching. Ok, not only was this woman mistaking him as her grandkid, but she was also thinking that he was some kind of girl. Add to that the fact that everyone else in the group was either giggling or snickering and he just couldn't take it anymore. Somehow or another, he managed to break free of her grasp and ran away quickly until he could no longer here the old lady calling out "Youko".

Sometime later…

"So, when are you going to re-visit Grandma Youko-chan?" Moharu asked while smirking.

"Shut up." Keiji answered, wishing that he could tape his brother's mouth shut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

House #19: Photographer Dude

*Knock Knock*

"Trick Or Treat"

The one who answered this time was a photographer who was in his mid-20's. Please imagine a surfer/Hippie accent.

As the photographer was passing out the candy, he was surprised to see someone dressed up as a stick figure.

"Woah dude! A stick figure! That's totally rad. I've so got to take a picture of this dude." He said, as he took out his camera and pointed it at Minoru. "That is one cool costume. Wait till I put it online. The stick-figure is like the original symbol of art and style dude."

To someone else, what this guy was saying was pretty much harmless, encouraging even. To Minoru, this was like telling Galileo that the Earth was in the middle of the Solar System and he was not happy.

Minoru felt a vein pop out of his forehead as he turned to look at the guy with an angry, yet pouty-like face.

"Well, DUDE, are you STUPID!" The photographer was too dumbstruck to say anything back and the others were to taken back to see that Minoru had, for once in his life, been ticked off. "The stick figure is a dumb-down of an already dumbed-down of a still freakin' dumbed-down version of a person! How the heck is that art!" *****

And Minoru continued to rant while Moharu and Keiji got him by the sides and Kaoru pushed him from the back while Momoko and Miyako bowed down in apology as Minoru was being led away.

***Once again, I have NOTHING AGAINST stick-figures. So please don't flame me. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

House #25: Little Suzy

*Knock Knock*

"Trick or Treat!"

Little Suzy was a Kindergartener who was still too young to go trick or treating, so she mostly enjoyed herself during the holiday by answering the door and giving out candy. It should also be added that little Suzy was curious about the ways of life and would normally ask her mother a lot of questions.

Little Suzy checked each costume as she gave out lollipops.

"Mommy, there's a witch out here, but she's very pretty." Little Suzy said to her mother.

Kaoru blushed in embarrassment.

"That's because not all witches are bad sweetie. Some are kind and do good things such as the one from the Wizard of Oz." Her mother answered from the living room sofa.

"Mommy, there's also a clown here and he's scaring me." Little Suzy whined.

Keiji did a mental groan.

"Well sweetie, they're supposed to be funny. Nothing to be afraid of." Her mother assured from the living room sofa.

"Mommy, there's also a big stick figure out here." Little Suzy awed.

Once again, her mother answered from the living room. "That shows art and style sweetie. It's good for you."

Due to a long lecture that had been given after the incident at House #19, Minoru had to bite his tongue to keep himself from ranting.

"Mommy, there's also a mummy out here, but she's made of toilet paper. Why is that?"

Miyako sighed.

"Sweetie, that person is obviously trying to save money. Learn from her." Her mother said.

"Mommy, there's a huge exclamation point here."

"A what?" Her mother asked, wondering if she heard right.

"An exclamation point." Little Suzy repeated.

"Well then, that sweetie, is a perfect example of expression."

Finally, Little Suzy got to Momoko. "Mommy, there's a big UGLY eyeball out here."

"Well, that shows you a form of anatomy sweetie." Her mother called back.

"Mommy, what's a-na-to-mee?" Little Suzy asked, confused at the word.

"It's the parts of the human body." Came the answer.

"But Mommy, it is so UGLY." Little Suzy complained.

"Well, it's supposed to be UGLY sweetie." Her mother explained.

Momoko whimpered at the fact that she had been called "ugly" 3 times.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

House #31: Drop-Out

*Knock Knock*

"Trick or Treat!"

This was the house of a 19 year-old high school drop-out. To put is simply, the guy still lived with his parents and would have much rather preferred to have gone to a bar and get drunk than waste his time handing out candy to some lame kids in costumes. But hey, the dude's parents had to keep him busy doing something, right? And anyway, at least he got to have a chance at picking hot chicks, or so he thought.

As the drop-out took out the bowl of mini chocolate bars, he quickly scanned over the costumes…

_Three guys…_

_Not-so-hot girl as an ugly eyeball…_

_Can't see what the girl dressed up as a mummy look like…_

_Ooh…Sexy candy corn witch and the girl is hot! Bingo!_

The drop-out smirked a bit at this thought before he started what one would call, "Operation: Get The Digits".

He held out the candy to Kaoru, but just as Kaoru reached to take it he swiped his hand back.

"Oi!" Kaoru said angrily.

The drop-out swung the candy as if to mock the whole group. "Oh don't worry doll face. I'll give you and your friends lots of candy if you give me, say…your phone number?"

"What!" Kaoru couldn't believe this guy and his arrogance.

"Or maybe a kiss?" The drop-out continued.

…

…

…

"Know what? F-You." And without warning, Kaoru gave the dude a good kick where it hurts most which made him drop on the ground and grope his sore spot while Kaoru stood over him with disgust written all over her face as she then turned to walk away. The other followed and this time, no one gave an apology.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

House #42: Goth Girl

*Knock Knock*

"Trick or Treat!"

In this house, there lived a girl who liked to dress in Gothic clothing. By the way, she was a 2nd year at Tokyo High and since her little brother had gone off to collect candy, her parents had left her with the task of greeting people and giving out candy. Oh joy (please note sarcasm). Well, at least she was allowed to watch horror movies on the TV as much as she liked during that time of year.

As she got out the bags (her parents liked to give out goody bags), she noticed the costumes.

…

…

…

Yeah, lots of staring. Finally, a thought about what to say came.

"You are…a toilet paper mummy? Of all things."

"Yes desu~wa." Miyako answered.

"You were dared?" The goth girl asked curiously.

"Yes desu~wa." Miyako answered again, as she sighed.

The goth girl raised an eyebrow. "What you all? Five?"

Miyako wanted to cry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Mean while at Mojo's lair, Mojo was having a hard time trying to decide on how he would finally destroy the Powerpuff Girls z and punish his sons/creations who had betrayed him by joining the side of good, the Rowdyruff Boys z. While he was thinking, he heard a knock on his door.

"Who could that be mojo?" Mojo wondered to himself as he answered the door.

Outside were a group of little kids, 2 boys and 2 girls, wearing costumes and holding bags.

"Trick or Treat!" they said.

"Trick or Treat mojo?" Mojo repeated. "What's Trick or Treat mojo?"

"You're supposed to give us candy mister." On of the girls replied.

"Candy mojo? I'm supposed to give you candy mojo?" Mojo asked.

The kids nodded.

"Well I have no candy mojo! Now scram mojo! Cant' you see that I'm trying to figure out how to take over the world mojo!" Mojo yelled, angered by the fact that little kids would dare knock on his door in the middle of the night while he was busy with his plans on taking over the world and then even tell him to give them candy! Why the nerve!

The kids got mad themselves as they gave a pout and before leaving, a boy from the group kicked Mojo in the leg while another stuck out his tongue before they left for the next house.

Mojo watched them leave to go to the house across the street and what he saw he couldn't believe. The kids knocked on the door, said the same thing that they had told him when they had knocked on his door, and the person gave them candy.

"Mojo! They're getting candy for free mojo!" Mojo exclaimed. "Hmmm…Trick or Treat…could that be a magic word of human manipulation mojo?"

Curious and wanting some candy himself, Mojo waited until the kids had left before he himself went to the house across the street. He knocked on the door and when the woman who lived there answered, he said "Trick or Treat mojo."

"Why, such a wonderful costume that you have!" The woman complimented excitedly, not knowing that Mojo was the real thing. She then gave Mojo some candy and before closing the door she said "Have a wonderful Halloween night".

Mojo just stood there before deciding to move onto the side walk and inspect what he had just received. He then opened one and tasted it. Yup, it was candy alright. Mojo then decided to try that again at the same house.

*Knock knock*

"Trick or Treat mojo!"

The same woman came out, but when she saw Mojo, she didn't give him any candy. "Weren't you just here before?" She asked, still smiling.

"Trick or Treat mojo!"

"Well, you can't trick or treat at the same house twice. Try some of the other places." The lady said before closing the door again. Mojo went back to the side walk as the put together the information that he had just gotten. "Hmm, so the magic word doesn't work at the same place twice mojo." He then decided to try another house.

And then he decided to try another.

And then another.

By this time, he had gone to 4 houses and looking at the candy in his hands, he saw that he wasn't satisfied with the amount. Specially when he looked around and saw that there were kids who had their bags full.

"This is taking to long mojo! I want all the candy now mojo!" Mojo yelled. He then saw a 9 year old girl that was out trick or treating alone and had a fair amount of candy. Mojo quickly went, shoved the kid out of his way, took her bag, and made a break for his house while the kid sat there crying.

As Mojo entered his lair and dumped the treats onto a table, an idea came to his head. "Instead of getting candy the hard way, I'll just steal it mojo." Mojo stated as he smiled evilly. He then set to work on his newest scheme.

* * *

Back to our favorite heroes and heroines, after some time, the group finally finished passing the last house on the map. Their pillow sacks were half full, which was pretty good, so from there they decided to head back to the Professor's house.

On the way, they heard some noise.

"What was that?" Miyako asked, a bit scared.

"Probably a cat or something." Keiji answered.

Another rustle was heard.

"Well, that's one loud cat." Moharu said.

"Or it could just be something bigger." Kaoru suggested.

Multiple rustles were heard.

"Well, what ever it is, there sure are a lot of them." Minoru added.

Finally, 3 kids wearing masks and horns emerged.

"It's the seniors!" Momoko exclaimed in terror. "Run for it!"

Well, it was a bit too late for that and the costumes really weren't good for running.

The Mummy kept tripping on her own wraps and the Stick figure wasn't really the best in P.E.

The eyeball, despite having had a big eye out for danger sort of bumped into the exclamation point who was quite surprised to have gotten bumped into as they both fell to the ground.

The clown and the witch weren't used to their shoes so they also tripped.

All 6 were splashed with buckets of water that left their any costumes that involved paper and make-up turn to goop, the candy was ruined, and their cloths were as good as soaked.

While they sat there, the seniors were laughing and giving high-fives to each other.

Momoko, Miyako, and Minoru wanted to cry.

Moharu couldn't get up.

Kaoru and Keiji were completely pissed off.

"You…" Kaoru stared as she began to stand up.

"Guys…" Keiji also said as he too began to get up.

"ARE DEAD!" They both finished as they stood up to face the people who had were suicidal enough to ruin their night.

The seniors didn't really take them seriously at first and actually laughed harder. I mean seriously, what's the worst that a cute witch and a silly clown could do?

At least, that was what they thought until Kaoru punched a nearby wooden stop sign that cracked when she removed her hand.

The seniors stared wide eyed at Kaoru as they wondered what kind of spell she had used to get that strong.

They then felt a really bad feeling in their gut as they turned to Keiji who was glaring at them with a glare that had a background of death, hell, and eternal torture.

"ACK! Murder clown!" The seniors cried. "That's not the kind of Flappy Bob that we want!"

They later attempted to make a run for it themselves, but well, Kaoru and Keiji were so determined that their shoes no longer bothered them as they zoomed with very high speed and the seniors were then pretty much beaten half to death.

A few years into the future, adults and old people who saw the action with their own eyes would re-call the memory and tell the story to their little children to remind them to be good, not stray far from home or grown-ups, and to not do mean things to the neighborhood kids on the night of the 31st of October. It would forever be known as "The Halloween Night of the Cursed Witch and The Angry Ghost of Flappy Bob".

* * *

A few minutes after the seniors were left in a bloody pulp, Miyako and Momoko were still crying while Minoru sulked. Moharu, Keiji, and Kaoru were trying to cheer them up a bit when they heard a stomp somewhere followed by cries for help. Turning to the direction where the racket was coming from, they saw that it was Mojo Jojo on a robot and he was stealing other people's candy.

Great, as if things weren't bad enough already, now they had to deal with a villain.

The group quickly went behind some nearby bushes and when they saw that the coast was clear, they transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Banging Brick!"

"Booming Boomer!"

"Busting Butch!"

"The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, Powerpuff Girls z!"

"The Dashing Fighting Science Legend, Rowdyruff Boys z!"

"I'm going to steal all the candy mojo!" Mojo yelled. "You can't stop me mojo!"

Let's just say that of all days, Mojo had picked a pretty bad day to cause havoc. This was even worse then the day that he decided to attack during the time that Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were having lunch.

"How dare you steal other kids' hard earned candy!" Momoko exclaimed.

"That is mean!" Miyako added.

"Mojo, do we look like we're in the mood for this!" Kaoru yelled.

The boys weren't that happy either.

"Oi, give that candy back you stupid monkey!" Moharu demanded.

"Yeah, who knew mama sunk so low!" Minoru taunted.

"Mojo, you have a death wish don't you?" Keiji said as a couple of veins popped out of his forehead.

Filled up with so much anger and frustration, it didn't take that long for Mojo's robot to be practically torn to pieces and for Mojo himself to be sent flying through the air just to fall back at his lair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mojo landed painfully on a sidewalk.

"Mama! That's him! That's the guy who stole my candy!"

Bad news…Mojo had landed a few feet away from the kid whom he had stolen candy from earlier.

"How dare you steal my child's candy!" The mother yelled before she mentioned over two men. In case you were wondering, the men were the little girl's older brothers who were in their early 20's and who were into body building so they were as ripped at hell.

"Oh no mojo." Mojo said weakly as he knew what was coming to him.

Good news…At least Mojo had landed about 3 blocks from the hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back with the Powerpuff Girls z and the Rowdyruff Boys z, the people cheered as they got back their candy.

"It was nothing." Momoko said.

"Just doing our job." Moharu added.

Then, a little boy came up, pulled out 6 pieces of candy from his filled-up bag, and held it out to them.

The PPGz and the RRBz didn't know if whether or not it was alright to take it.

"Thank you." The little boy said as he continued to hold out his hand.

The heroes then decided to accept the candy as they smiled happily.

The other adults and children both outside in street and inside in the home became so excited that they began to give out candy themselves. Before they knew it, the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys had so much candy that it amounted to double of the treats that they had had a while ago before the seniors ruined them.

Happy with their filled up pillow sacks, Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch thanked everyone and wished them all a happy Halloween as they took off to the sky and flew back to the Professor's house.

* * *

A while later at the Professor's house, the group was still in their hero costumes as they counted their candy.

"This was the best Halloween ever!" Momoko said happily.

"Just look at how much candy we got!" Moharu counted excitedly.

"As a first experience, I really enjoyed it." Minoru complimented.  
"Me too desu~wa." Miyako agreed.

"It was ok I guess." Kaoru said slowly. "Except for a few things."

Momoko, Miyako, Moharu, and Minoru turned to look at Kaoru.

"I agree." Keiji said calmly.

Momoko, Miyako, Moharu, and Minoru then turned to stare at Keiji.

"Oi, since when do Keiji and Kaoru ever agree on something?" Moharu asked.

"Since the day we both decided that these costumes suck and that we never want to wear them again." Kaoru growled.

"Exactly" Keiji agreed. "So next time, how about we all wear our own costumes?"

"Before we decide to hurt you?" Kaoru backed up Keiji's statement.

"Right" The others nodded their heads and agreed nervously, for the sake of their own good health while they wondered if it would have been better for Kaoru and Keiji to have just continued arguing with each other as they always had.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hoped you all liked it. I'll try to make something happen in the next chapter. Oh, and to those who love reading my other story "Mission: Saving Kaoru", please look forward to the next chapter...though I'm sure that the people who love that story have been doing so for a long time. O_O; Eh heh heh.**

**8D And now time to answer reviews! And I have a lot this time! YAY!**

babydoll: **x3 Aw thank you! I'm so happy that you love this story. And thank you for having had supported me during the school year.**

Cross your Heart for me: **n.n;; Eh...I know you told me to hurry. QAQ Sorry that I took my sweet time. And I'm also sorry that this had no mysterious thing happening...but at least it still had some violence right? Anyway, I can assure you that part 2 will start in the next chapter. So that means you have to wait a bit longer after I update the next chapter in M:SK...again, I am truly sorry for this delay.**

THE POWERPUFF: ***Hugs* Oh thank you. I'm so happy that you love both my stories. The next chapter in M:SK is something that I'm really looking forward to writing so I'm sure that it'll be something interesting to read. And not to worry, I'm still alive and perfectly healthy. Oh, except for this small burn mark that I got on the right side of my lips and cheek when I was frying potatoes to make home fires. One thing that I learned...people...never EVER just let a whole handful of potatoes (or anything for that matter) drop on a pan of hot cooking oil. The oil WILL jump and you WILL get burned. Luckily it was just a small burn as dad says that there are burns that deform the whole face. Anyway, their starting to heal so hopefully they won't show by the time that I have to return to school in 3 weeks. My uncle says that if I had used toothpaste on the burns the minute I had gotten them, they would have been better healed by now.**

**Person X**: **n.n Thank you. And I'm glad to hear (or see in this matter) that I at least have some talent in writing this. I'm sorry that I am referring to you as "Person X" since you sort of forgot to write you name. Well, hopefully, if you see this, you will count starting from the bottom up to the 4th review and then you will see to whom I'm replying to.**

**Anyway, that's it and again, a big thank you to all my current readers. You don't know how much self-confidence I'm recovering due to all of you.**

**Peace and Out.**


End file.
